Catalyst
by Takara yume
Summary: Tsuna owns 7 cats that love and often molests him w/o him realizing. But in an unfortunate turn of events...they suddenly turn human but not ordinary humans...nope. BUT into sexy men that cant seem to get their hands off him or down his pants.
1. Prologue

A/N: "Oh God she started another one..." Is what you're all probably thinking and- YES! YES I am! Nyahahaha! *Shot*

I will still update the other chapters but I just wanted this one out of my chest for a while now so I'm getting this over with quickly...  
>Rated: M -yea you saw it...M! Beware kiddies!<br>Genre: humor, fantasy and of course YAOI.

WARNING: This story shall contain lots of yaoi or lemon and slight beastiality~ beware younger kiddies...I'm finally college now so I have every right to make these stuff now~~ not that anyone would care if I was under-age~ OK enough of my ranting~ any comment or suggestion is highly appreciated~ please don't hesitate to say so~

~Prologue~

A young brunette stood there, his mouth agape and shocked senseless, half-naked too I if I may add...

He stared in utter disbelief at the figures that now stood before him.

Meanwhile contrary to his reactions, the others just stared at him in innocently and some just shrugged it off.

The brunette seemed to finally break away from his trance and pointed at them accusingly.

"W-who are you people?"

The others just blinked.

"-A-and what are you doing in my house?" the boy stammered nervously

A few just snickered while the brunette looked at them confusedly. "Eh?"

'Still as clueless as ever' most of them thought

"Isn't it obvious?" one with jet black hair and eyes replied somewhat mocking the boy's stupidity.

The boy shook his head no, fear still evident on face.' I don't remember any of these people' his mind screamed.

"Then we'll remind you" the black haired man replied before leaning in to give the brunette a hard yet pleasant kiss on the lips. The brunette took a moment to register on what's happening before his caramel orbs widened and his face flushing into a vibrant color of red, you could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears.

'He...h-he's f-f-french k-kissing m-me?' he inwardly screamed.

He could also feel hands roaming around his bottom before the older man pulled away letting the poor brunette collapse at the floor.

"Heh...delicious." the former smirked licking his lips.

The brunette scooted further away from him as possible, blushing all the way to his neck.

'T-that pervert! Isn't that h-h-harassment?'

"Hey... Reborn, no fair, you got to him first." one whined.

The brunette swore that he died at that very moment.

"Don't worry you'll all have your turn w/ him later on~" the other replied smoothly.

And if possible Tsuna died a little more inside.

'WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?' he mentally screamed.

If he only knew...

~End of prologue~

A/N: BTW kudos to those who can guess the six other people~ w and I shall be updating this soon...BUT! The chapter is way too long and is a bitch to type...T3T

Tsuna: Boo! *throws rotten tomatoes* you're just too lazy to type...  
>Me: yes. Tsuna how very observant of you...*note the sarcasm* anyways you haven't got laid yet so don't think you could boss me around! *glares*<br>Tsuna: ...*blushes while pouting* fuu...you didn't have to announce it to the whole world ya know...  
>Me: hehehe...its what I do~<p> 


	2. Chapter 1 part One

A/N: I was just searching for cat breeds on Google and picked the ones that seemed to match the cats in this story, so hopefully they do. I only read the personality and looks though~.  
>-<p>

Chapter 1

~Enter: Sawada Tsunayoshi~

Normal POV

A young brunette had just finished his part time job; he worked in a kindergarten school as a student teacher.

He was finally going to be able to come home, relax and put this horrible day behind him.  
>Why, you ask?<p>

Well it all began when a student of his brought up an innocent question regarding his lifestyle;

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a petite brunette with golden brown eyes, he had fair skin and was quite short at the age of 17. He has wild spiky auburn hair, a caring and cheerful young boy. He has nothing against children; in fact he likes being surrounded by them. I mean why else would he apply to be a student teacher in a children school. That was a rhetorical question. Duh.

Anyways, just as the child said it a lot of curious eyes turned their attention towards him. But before he could reply it was followed up by a not so innocent statement that shouldn't be said by minors. Tsuna took it quite personally and didn't mean to raise his voice. He couldn't help it! He was flustered and all! A-and the children were staring at him expectantly! How was he supposed to react? Then the child began to cry nonsense and whine about how Tsuna-sensei was shouting and being mean to him. A teacher overheard the scene and misunderstood...and it all went downhill from there.

The brunette sighed. "I almost lost my job too..." He looked up at the Grey clouds that covered the sky. Was he really going to be dame-Tsuna till the very end? He hoped not.

At 5:00 sharp, Tsuna arrived at his apartment. It wasn't enormous or anything fancy but it was comfortable and homey.

Once he unlocked the door, muttering a soft "Tadaima" as he entered; He was immediately greeted by a silver cat with emerald green eyes. "ah...Gokudera." the brunette said in an endearing tone. He bent down as the said cat ran towards him and pounced on the startled brunette. Tsuna was fairly light so he was easily tackled to the floor. The silver feline began licking his face as the brunette gave a soft giggle.

"G-gokudera! Ha-ha...stop! That tickles~!"

The cat, as if snapping from his earlier stupor, immediately ceased its previous ministrations and quickly got of the other.

Gokudera, as he was mentioned is a silver Balinese with attractive green eyes that seemed to sparkle whenever the young brunette would address him. Tsuna didn't buy him from a pet store. Nope. He saved it from a firework that it carelessly started. Afterward it just seemed that gokudera didn't want to be separated from the brunette and even followed him home. Tsuna then decided to keep it, seeing that it was a stray and all.

The aforementioned mammal seems to be very attached and affectionate to Tsuna, and is very loyal; it would immediately jump between that crazy Chihuahua from next door whenever it tried anything to scare the brunette.  
>What's weird was the great difference in personality when gokudera was with others. He would immediately hiss at anyone that would come near his precious owner or himself. Apparently he found all the other people or animals were a threat to him and Tsuna. <p>

Tsuna shook his head at the silliness of his pet. Gokudera was really unreasonable sometimes.  
>"Where are the others?"<br>Gokudera looked as if he could care less. 'Who cares about those imbeciles?' Clearly showed on his expression.

Although Tsuna remained oblivious and misunderstood his expression.  
>"Oh! I bet you're hungry! Sorry… I had to stay a little late." Tsuna said as he sighed.<br>The headmaster gave him a long good talk about the earlier incident.  
>Gokudera gave his master a worried look.<br>"I'm OK Gokudera, Just a little problem at work." The brunette reassured while patting the cat's furry head. "Right, let's go to the kitchen then~" the brunette said before proceeding to the kitchen with Gokudera in tow.

As soon as they arrived at the kitchen, Tsuna took Gokudera's red bowl, and then opened the refrigerator to get some fresh milk. Upon hearing the noise, a black furry head peeked in from a corner to see who it was.

Chocolate brown eyes seemed to radiate with joy as he saw the brunette. Tsuna turned around and saw the black cat approaching them. "Yamamoto!" The brunette chimed.  
>The cat quickened its pace upon the acknowledgement. While a certain silver cat seemed to glare at the others presence.<p>

Yamamoto is a black Bombay with cheerful brown eyes, like Gokudera, he wasn't bought either. Tsuna protected this guy from a bunch of drunken students that tried to throw it down the school's rooftop back in middle school. How they got drunk?  
>Tsuna did not know. But he managed to protect the black feline and got away. The brunette began caring for Yamamoto ever since.<p>

At first, Yamamoto seemed to be wary of him since the incident, but Tsuna's kindness managed to get through that barrier. Yamamoto was actually very playful. And unlike gokudera who always made tsuna fret for almost picking a fight with anyone, Yamamoto calmed him, he would cuddle on his lap or lick tsuna's hand.  
>Yamamoto is often carefree and likes to wander around the kitchen, amongst all the cats he is the easiest to get along with. But for some reason, Gokudera won't stop hissing at him… Oh wait, he does that to everybody. Ha-ha, silly me~.<p>

The brunette bent down to pat the feline's head. "I bet you want some milk too~" Tsuna said as he got the other's blue bowl. After Tsuna was done pouring milk for both, Yamamoto began lapping at his drink eagerly while gokudera tried to get some distance from the other. When he was about to put away the carton he suddenly thought. "Maybe the others are hungry too." He mused.

After the two were finished Tsuna took their bowls and placed it on the sink. He could clean those later, for now he should look for the others. He then ventured on to their possible locations while the two cats followed.

First stop, Tsuna's room.

'Ah. Yes, there he is.' The teenager thought.  
>For there, lying on his bed; without a care in the world, was a sleeping yellow cat.<br>It had beautiful golden-like fur and it seemed to be tangled in tsuna's blankets.  
>"Giotto~ Wake up~" The brunette chimed sweetly.<br>The cat's ears twitched a little, but didn't show any signs of awareness.  
>"Giotto… Mou~ you're such a sleepyhead."' Tsuna whined cutely.<br>The feline remained oblivious yet its ears perked up when it heard footsteps coming closer.  
>'Still not getting up eh~?' Tsuna thought slyly.<br>"Well… I guess I have no choice." Tsuna sighed. "Since Giotto won't wake up, I'll have to give his food to Gokudera, and then I suppose that I'll sleep with either yama-ooof!"  
>Thud.<p>

It happened all too fast before tsuna or the others could even react. First, while Tsuna was in mid-acting, the golden furred cat had stirred slightly, ears perked as if listening intently.

Next, when the brunette had mentioned about giving away Giotto's meal, its tail swished lowly. Finally, when the words sleep with Yamamoto was said, its eyes opened to reveal beautiful Golden eyes. And before Tsuna could finish his sentence, the blonde feline had pounced on him, making them both tumble onto the floor. The brunette was startled at first before losing his footing and finally falling down with a soft thud.  
>Gokudera's ears perked immediately in alarm, Yamamoto seemed to think it was a game and tried pouncing on gokudera as well, which made the other stiffen before hissing.<p>

Tsuna sighed happily and gave out a small chuckle as he patted the soft bundle of fur that was now cuddling him.

This was Giotto, a Maine coon; he had gotten it from his older brother, Dino. Giotto had silky soft golden-like fur and had gorgeous light gold eyes. He named it Giotto after doing a research on Italian history, and came across Italian names. It was the first thing that came on his mind as he received the feline. Giotto, which meant divinely peaceful. True enough it was very peaceful and looked very celestial (compared to his other cats) when it is asleep. But when it's awake, God, you can only imagine a gokudera-yamamoto combination.

It was a carefree type of cat that likes to laze around, usually found sleeping on Tsuna's bed, or outside basking in the sun's warmth. Giotto is actually very affectionate and rather clingy towards him. Well…all of his cats were, but this one seemed to be the clingiest. If it's an excuse just to get his attention or to stop him from going to work, He'll do it alright. Talk about childish, although… as the brunette peered down upon the adorable creature nuzzling his cheek before licking at it affectionately, he couldn't get mad at it. Who could? At such a lovable feline like this, it was like a crime.

He hated to admit it, but he found its clinginess rather cute and endearing. It made Tsuna feel needed and that alone made him happy.

"Alright, down you go. I still have to look for the others." Tsuna said as the cat seemed to look away dejectedly. "Aww… Don't be like that." The brunette motioned his hand and rubbed it behind the cat's ears. The golden-eyed cat purred softly.  
>"Geez…I'm spoiling you too much."<p>

Gokudera and Yamamoto seemed to be done with their one-sided argument again and followed Tsuna to the living room.

Ok, now you met the sanest of the group. It's time to face the problem cats.

A/N: This chapter was pretty long so I decided to cut it into two parts. The other cats you say? I'm not spoiling~ its pretty obvious though~ comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism is highly appreciated~ R&R


	3. Chapter 1 part Two

A/N: This first part is just replies to the reviews~ feel free to read ahead.

**iloveyaoi-G27**: Thanks~ I'm glad you like it~  
><strong>Higashi-Hoshi<strong>: LOL Me too~! *drools*  
><strong>Lascka<strong>: Thanks~ I also like a good all27~  
><strong>Kichou<strong>: hmm~ I'll let you read and find out nyahaha~ Glad you like this chapter.  
><strong>makedi<strong>: Haha glad you love it~  
><strong>stormypeach1396<strong>: Yea apparently he may not get along with others but to Tsuna he means well and actually listens to him. So I'd say he's 50% sane~ LOL  
><strong>AngelDono<strong>: LMAO Main coons are known for being gentle giants so I thought it kind of matches. Yeah~ Smut coming soon~ XD  
><strong>Nightmaric<strong>: Haha! So do I~, I enjoy putting Tsuna through torture! *sadistic smile*  
><strong>Orcux:<strong> Aww, thanks~ that's really nice of you to say~  
><strong>Roxprincess741<strong>: LOL I'm glad this story has caught your interest~  
><strong>TakeshiYamamoto2980<strong>: Haha! Thanks! Read and find out~  
><strong>I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi<strong>: LOL It's pretty obvious though~ the other cats I mean~

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Part two.<p>

On his way to the living room, Gokudera and Yamamoto were following from behind (Giotto went back to sleep on his bed), they encountered a rather large black cat with cold steel blue eyes. Tsuna immediately knew who this was and slightly got nervous. Because the way the other would look at him, it always felt like he was gonna attack him or something.  
>"Hibari, I brought you your food." Tsuna said sweetly despite his uneasiness.<p>

The said Hibari just gave him a look of disinterest before turning his head away. Gokudera hissed angrily while Yamamoto meowed. The brunette sighed before sweat dropping. For some reason he understood. Really, Hibari was so…aloof.  
>"Now, now Gokudera." He said before a catfight would erupt.<p>

Hibari watched attentively as he began pouring milk on his purple bowl. It was kinda unnerving. Tsuna felt nervous all over again, while the cat sat there with perfect posture, not the least bothered that he was making the brunette feel uncomfortable, and even seemed to give off this superior or dominant aura over the other.

Now this high and mighty cat was Hibari, he is an Egyptian Mau. He had sleek midnight black fur and cold yet alluring grayish-blue eyes.

Tsuna found him in an alley around his route home, it was wounded, Tsuna; being the generous person he is, took it home and nursed it back to health. At first Hibari didn't want Tsuna to get near his wounded state. 'Too much pride,' the brunette presumed.  
>Tsuna looked around and saw a bunch of unconscious –and probably half-dead- cats on the ground, more injured than Hibari. The brunette gulped involuntarily.<p>

Did this cat actually…beat all those other cats? Tsuna slightly got scared. 'This cat could be dangerous but its hurt. I can't just leave it like this, I have to help it!' Tsuna thought bravely. All the while the other just glared at him daring him to come closer. The brunette had already made up his mind, dangerous or not.

He managed to bring it home with a lot of fuss, the cat wouldn't stop biting his hands or clawing him in desperate attempts of freedom. Only then did the brunette release it when they arrived at the apartment. He took the first aid kit and went back to the cat that just stood there at the entrance, glaring at brunette gave a soft smile, bent down to the cat's eye level and ushered it towards him. "I just want to treat your wound, that's all."

Astoundingly, it worked, that was all it took for the raven furred cat to walk slowly towards him and got his wounds treated.  
>Hibari never left since then.<p>

Tsuna had already healed its wounds and allowed it to leave so it can be free again, but whenever he opened the door, the cat would just stare blankly at him.  
>Tsuna took that as an" I want to live here now." Reply and decided to call it Hibari, since it reminded him off skylarks.<p>

Hibari was an unsociable one, he was proud and aloof. He was a loner by nature and enjoys fighting; he was swift yet graceful, cool and elegant, quick to his feet and delivered strong blows, be it claws or fangs. He never got along with the others and prefers to wander around the apartment. He rarely shows affection and if he does, it's whether he bites softly or would just curl around Tsuna's lap and sleep there.

"Be good now." Tsuna commented lastly before leaving the black cat to itself. While Gokudera still glaring and Yamamoto meowing happily.

They finally arrived at the living room and the teenager easily spotted two creatures, one was lying on the couch lazily, and the other on the table, happily eating marshmallows.  
>"Mukuro, Byakuran I brought your food." Tsuna called out. And almost immediately the two that were mentioned had their attention towards him. They stared at him in recognition for a few moments before returning to what they were previously doing.<p>

Gokudera let out a sharp hiss at the two, while Yamamoto began to take at an interest at Gokudera's swishing tail and pounced on it. Which in return got the other to hiss louder and tried to claw Yamamoto's tail, Although Yamamoto dodged it easily. Tsuna sighed at the now playfully bickering-again one-sided- duo.

Anyways, Tsuna found the other two at the couch and table's attitude to be common and approached them. First was the one by the leather couch, Mukuro.

When Tsuna came close and placed its indigo bowl next to the couch, it peered up lazily from its position and seemed to eye him predatorily.

Mukuro is an indigo colored Siamese cat -which happens to be very rare-, it had silky smooth fur, and one of his most striking features were his eyes. One was a calm ocean blue while the other was a deep fiery red.

Apparently, he found Mukuro in an abandoned laboratory compound while he was out on an errand around town. It was just walking about, seemingly scaring off the other passerby's.  
>Tsuna wondered why, it wasn't doing anything, and its coat of indigo fur was rather charming. Without thinking Tsuna approached the cat, but when it turned around he was a little taken aback by the mismatched eyes that stared cruelly at him. Now he knew why those people got scared and ran off earlier.<p>

Meanwhile, the said feline was just minding his own business when this measly brunette came to him. He gave it a look of disinterest; he knew that he would run off eventually, like all the others had. But alas, the Brunette proved him wrong when he was picked up and petted in a soothing manner.  
>"You're so cute~, what's an adorable cat like you wandering about?" The brunette asked innocently, unaware that his question sounded much more of a pick-up line.<br>The cat seemed to inwardly face palm at this boy's foolishness. 'Doesn't he know what this place is?'

Then the brunette looked up towards the abandoned building and gave an unexpected glare. "Damn scientists, even harming innocent creatures for their useless experiments."  
>The cat stared at him in either awe or surprise. That an innocent looking boy like him could actually curse and the fact of what he said was true. The brunette gave a soft huff before giving a heartwarming gaze towards the feline. "Would you like to come home with me…?" The brunette inquired before noticing the tag on its neck. 'Mukuro0006927'<br>"…Mukuro?"  
>The cat cuddled into his neck as a sign of approval. The brunette giggled softly for its fur tickled. "Alright, I'll take good care of you." He then left for home.<p>

Mukuro was rather a complicated cat. He had weird habits and attitudes that change occasionally. There were times when he'd just sleep the whole day then bothered Tsuna during the night. Times when he annoyed the others to the point of starting a catfight and destroyed almost all of Tsuna's furniture, they got an earful after that. And usually he'd just drive Tsuna crazy by randomly attacking him from nowhere and touching him in very sensitive places.

But there were also moments when the other was awfully quiet and unsociable or affectionate and all touchy feely. Although he liked sneaking into Tsuna's bed at night as much as he enjoyed riling Hibari up. The two seemed to have an everlasting grudge the moment they met…Oh no it was when Hibari caught Mukuro taking a bath with Tsuna and was practically humping him. I shall not get into the details.

The cat gave a soft meow when Tsuna was done pouring. 'A thank you…?' The brunette thought. He shrugged and proceeded to the other one on the coffee table.

"Byakuran, I thought I told you not to eat marshmallows that are much too big for you to swallow. I know you like them but you might choke." He scolded.  
>The other seemed to playfully sulk while Mukuro's eyes gleamed mockingly.<p>

Now this is Byakuran, he is a Siberian cat with beautiful silky white fur and purple eyes. It was left to him by his neighbor, Irie, who had planned to study overseas after he got a scholarship in a well-known Italian high school. It was a dorm though and didn't allow pets, so he had to leave the white fluff ball behind and entrusted it to Tsuna; whom was a close friend and was fond of taking care of cats.

Byakuran, as Irie named it, meant white orchid and seemed to match its remarkably good looks and had a weird purple birthmark under its left eye that matched its purple orbs quite perfectly.

Byakuran was also very affectionate and clingy; he would lick Tsuna's lips as a greeting or anything else much to the anger of Hibari, Gokudera and Mukuro. Then it would ask Tsuna to rub its belly or behind its ears, he would purr in bliss as the brunette cooed in delight. Tsuna enjoyed having Byakuran around for its easy-going and lovable nature.

But it seemed that the said feline had an addiction for marshmallows and won't stop eating them even if it were to choke him.

Not only that, like Gokudera, he has a major change in personality around others. To Tsuna he was a sweet puffball that purred under his touch, to the rest, he found them all as an enemy and would just try to annoy them. He was quite cynical as well and didn't get along with Gokudera, Mukuro, Giotto and 'him' the most.

The brunette finished pouring the milk on the white orchid designed bowl and stood up to dust any imaginary dust off. Byakuran meowed at him as he rolled onto his back. Tsuna sighed happily.  
>"Good grief~ really Byakuran, you're so spoiled." He said as he gave it a soft relaxing belly rub, all the while Byakuran mewled in content.<br>'Only one left, huh?' Tsuna thought as it could only mean that 'he's' the only one he needed to feed. The thought of that cat sent shudders down Tsuna's spine.

Gokudera and Yamamoto seemed to have rolled off somewhere, leaving the poor brunette to face this specific problem cat, alone.  
>He immediately knew where to go. He proceeded to the extra room down the hall; there he could already see the mahogany door that opened slightly.<br>'Yup, he's definitely in there.' So without further ado, the brunette went inside.  
>Inside you can see a fireplace and a leather chair placed near it. Picture frames decorated the barren walls and the windows were shut tight. This room actually served as a guestroom but no one uses it.<p>

And there on the chair sat a midnight haired cat, jet black eyes with its curly sideburns as a trademark. It turned to stare at Tsuna, and for a second he swore he saw the malicious glint in the others eyes. The brunette began walking towards it and all the while the black cat watched his every move.  
>"H-hi, Reborn, I brought you your food." Tsuna said uneasily. A cold stare was its response but deep down the cat was amused.<br>The way the brunette looked nervous, the way he bent down to pour milk on his bowl, and the way a simple stare affected the brunette in such a way. It amused him. And he loved the dominant control he had on his brunette.

This cat was Reborn. He is a black Turkish Van with cool jet black eyes. He was a gift from Tsuna's grandfather, Timoteo. Apparently he already had a name when he got it.  
>Reborn was a mischievous cat even back then. He's usually the cause of all the mayhem going on in the apartment, he acts superior towards the others and for some reason they know not to mess with him, except, Hibari Mukuro and Byakuran, of course.<p>

Reborn was rather secretive prior to anyone's belief and would try to look innocent to avoid getting in trouble when things got too far. Well despite its mischievous side, he also has a creepy, sadistic side when it came to Tsuna. He would always be there when he's changing or in the bathroom, even when naked, especially when naked, his dark eyes staring intently as if trying to memorize the body, to which the oblivious brunette would conclude as weird.  
>Tsuna finished pouring and gave a nervous smile as the cat seemed to smirk, his eyes glistening playfully.<p>

"Ah… Well I got to go now, later, Reborn!" his voice seems rushed. The brunette stammered a bit before finally dashing off.  
>When Tsuna came back to the living room…<br>…Everything was a mess.

Gokudera was having an epic hissing fight with Mukuro, Byakuran was now choking on a marshmallow, Giotto seemed to be awake and was now rolling on the floor like a log, Yamamoto seemed to be sulking in a corner, and Hibari just watched it all from a distance, uninterested.

Tsuna scanned the room, the curtains were torn, chairs were overturned and some broken, marshmallows and puddles of milk covered the floor.  
>Well it could be worse, right?<br>'Oh wait Giotto was now rolling towards the priceless-'

-_CRASH_-

'…Never mind…' The brunette thought hopelessly.  
>They all continued on and seemed to ignore Tsuna's presence.<br>Tsuna sighed and quickly ran over to the choking Byakuran, scolded Giotto, and tried to cheer up Yamamoto.  
>The brunette felt a nerve twitch…'ah…something broke again…' Yet they continued.<p>

"That. Is. it!" The brunette hissed angrily as he punched the wall next to him.  
>At that moment everyone stopped and stared at the fuming teenager.<br>"You are all gonna clean this up right now or no supper tonight."

The others seemed to be uninterested with the threat and was about to resume fighting when…-  
>"And <em>I<em> won't take baths with any of you, _ever_." The brunette added sharply.

That seemed to do the trick, the brunette sighed as the cats went to clean up their mess in a hurry. "This is going to be a long day." Tsuna muttered tiredly.  
>"-And Hibari. Where do you think <em>your<em> going?"

A stare.  
>"You're helping too."<br>A look of disgust and mild irritation.  
>"Don't give me that look, help or I won't let you fight anymore."<br>The black cat quickly stomped over towards the others, Stomping on Giotto's tail in the process. Giotto hissed and began scratching Hibari.

'Ah…another fight erupted.' Tsuna face palmed. This is what he gets for taking in too many rowdy cats. 'Damn it…just damn it.'  
>Behind him Reborn watched bemusedly.<br>'Dame-Tsuna will always be dame-Tsuna.'  
>"Shut up, Reborn." Tsuna muttered as if hearing Reborn's thoughts. The black cat shrugged before sauntering back to his room.<br>Tsuna gave a soft huff, before shaking his head. 'That Reborn…'

_Another Crash._

"Damn it Giotto!"  
>Tsuna then concluded that today was just not his day.<br>Well tomorrow could've been worse, right?  
>Oh, he was in for a surprise~<p>

~End of Chapter 1~

* * *

><p><span>AN: Finally! Chapter 1 is done~ Congratulations to Kichou-san~ She guessed all of the cats right~, was it that obvious? LOL Anyways thank you so much for your kind reviews alerts and favorites~ I never thought that many people would actually like this fic. Again comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism is highly appreciated~ R&R

Oh and another thing, its sweet that you a lot of you guys faved and alerted this but would you mind leaving even a short review I want to know what you guys think of the story and it gives me motivation to continue and I'd very much appreciate that.


	4. Chapter 2

A/N: I was just checking my account when I saw the reviews on this story and I was like "Holy Mother of God!*Quoted this* So many reviews! And so due to the kindness of my wonderful readers I decided to spoil you guys a little by updating faster than I intended to~

Nyahaha~ Hope you guys like it~

This first part is just replies to the reviews~ feel free to read ahead:

**iloveyaoi-G27**: LOL! Thanks! I'm a fan of 6927 XDD ~~can't wait for the smut as well~ All of them are pervs here. Tsuna is not safe anywhere. LOL  
><strong>Lynne-Chann<strong>: Haha Glad you like this~ I wanted to make a fic about a childish Giotto~ his nature is kind of a cross between Yui from K-on!'s ditzy attitude and lambo's childish nature~  
><strong>I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi<strong>: Yea~ Mukuro is the ultimate pervert god! *bows* LOL glad you like it~ and of course they can clean! All of Tsuna's cats are EPIC~ XD  
><strong>Breathless02<strong>: Arigatou~ I'm glad you think so~ ^o^  
><strong>TakeshiYamamoto2980<strong>: Of course all of Tsuna's cats are perverted for him~  
><strong>Kichou<strong>: Hai~ Updated desu~! :D  
><strong>X-Ulquiorra-X<strong>: Thanks~ I'm glad you like it so far, despite me being new to this….hehe..Well your question shall be answered here~  
><strong>Sakura Moon<strong>: I know right~! That's why when I say an all27 fic I MEAN an ALL27 fic~! No one shall be left out~ besides Yamamoto needs some lovin too~  
><strong>Roxprincess741<strong>: LOL yea~ it would be awesome to have them as cats~ Yea poor Byakuran. His obsession could lead to his own death~ XD  
><strong>milostudio<strong>: Haha~ Thanks~ chaos is a must in an all27 fic~~fufufu~  
><strong>Black134<strong>: Haha thanks! :D Having perverts as pets is not good for anyone.  
><strong>Silver woman<strong>: LOL you'll have to wait and see~  
><strong>AngelDono<strong>: Reborn is a mega-pervert~ ahh~ I love a rolling Giotto of chaos~  
><strong>FaerieDemon<strong>: LOL Really? Haha~ Lucky you~ Thanks, glad you like it~! :DD  
><strong>Makedi<strong>: yep. In fact I was deciding between Byakuran or Xanxus but I decided to have mercy on poor little Tsuna~  
><strong>Higashi-Hoshi<strong>: LOL very soon~ XDD  
><strong>Loveyaoigirl4ever<strong>: Nyahaha~ Thanks~ read to find out~  
><strong>p00chie<strong>: Haha! Thanks~  
><strong>Orcux<strong>: Arigatou~! I'm really glad you like it~ ahh~ the rolling Giotto~ apparently he likes rolling on the floor…no one knows why though… XDD  
><strong>Okiyama<strong>: LOL Giotto is just too cute~~ 3  
><strong>D. Gray-fan<strong>: Thanks~ Yea I can continue as long I don't get lazy…which is VERY often. XD  
><strong>Heavensentskysky<strong>: Thank you~ Go kitties~ :DD

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

In the Sawada residence, bath time was always an eventful thing. Each of his cat's usual nature would suddenly have a dramatic personality change.

Gokudera who is usually brash and irate would get all shy and would be silent throughout the whole endeavor. Tsuna would always wonder why as he scrubbed the silvernette's fur. Maybe he just didn't like the water? And whenever he would wash down there it seemed to make a lot of fuss. They were both male, right? So he didn't need to be so shy. Silly cat~  
><em>Oh Tsuna, sweet, innocent, but very idiotic Tsuna. If only you spoke cat.<em>

Yamamoto on the other hand still remains the same, if not; he'd be more playful and likes getting washed, he also likes getting Tsuna wet and splashes puddles of water everywhere and tire Tsuna out. Unfortunately, he thinks that the bath water is clean and keeps drinking it, much to Tsuna's dismay.

The usual aloof Hibari would become curious and even stare at the water all day long if he could, and sometimes Tsuna would have to toss in toys to get the other inside the tub. Hibari doesn't seem to mind getting washed by the brunette and would often concentrate on dipping his paw under the water, wondering on how it goes through or play with one of the rubber duckies.

The sleepyhead Giotto would immediately wake up, run away and hide whenever he hears Tsuna mention the words "bath time". For some reason he hated the water and would make a lot of protests before being dragged by the brunette to the tub. Once inside it would immediately cling onto Tsuna as if the water was on fire.

The normally lax Byakuran would stay in the tub for hours and hours and hours, it seemed to be fond of water, except when Tsuna's about to wash him. It would make a lot of angry noises close to that of a snarl and when Tsuna would back down, it would happily go back to swimming in the tub. Apparently Byakuran hated Tsuna's brand of soap. But Tsuna did not know that. *cue the sweatdrop*

The normally lazy Mukuro would be very enthusiastic when Tsuna would mention bath time and would immediately go to the bathroom. As Tsuna washes him he would either sit on the boy's lap or just rub his body against the brunette, although, an oblivious Tsuna would just dismiss it as Mukuro being weird again.

Reborn would seem so smug when Tsuna would wash him and the brunette would feel nervous and flustered under his stare, almost as if the cat was saying something perverted to him. Tsuna would try to ignore it and continue washing the feline

Then it would be dinner time.

After a lot of ruckus and cleaning up the destruction that was the dining room the tired brunette and his pets would proceed to their own specific territories and sleep.

That was until Tsuna woke up in the middle of the night…

He felt a little light-headed, that and his nether regions were wet.

Wait.

His _WHAT_ were _WHAT_!

Tsuna abruptly woke up from his dazed state and looked down to check if he was right.  
>He immediately regretted doing so for he was shocked at what he saw.<p>

Why you ask?

Point 1, all of his cats were there on his bed and licking some white substance on his blanket, and he noticed that some of THAT liquid was on his pajamas too.

Oh…correction.

That liquid CAME from his pajamas which lead us to point 2; Tsuna put two and two together despite his tired state and came up with the most reasonable conclusion.

He concluded that the only logical explanation for this was that his cats wanted to sleep with him, but in the middle of the night, he had a wet dream that he couldn't remember and came on his Pajamas and sheets, to which the cats woke up, smell and thought it was milk and began licking it, and that's the time Tsuna woke up.

Tsuna mentally applauded himself for doing a job well done. He could very well be an expert detective by now.

This finally leads us to point 3…

Tsuna is an IDIOT.

First of all did it not occur to him that if he DID have a wet dream he would've remembered. Most people would.

Second, Cats have a distinct sense of smell and can tell the difference between milk from semen. Therefore won't be just licking random substances on Tsuna's bed.

And lastly, Tsuna can't be a detective for he lacked the brains and skills for not even being capable of solving such an easy scenario as this and even came up with a stupid hypothesis.

Tsuna finally snapped out of his reverie of being the second Sherlock Holmes and recalled to what the cats were doing.

"Ah! Don't lick that! That's dirty!" The brunette then dashed off to get a clean washcloth.

After placing his dirty blankets and bed sheet in the laundry he decided to clean himself and took a cold shower to wash away the stickiness that covered his nether regions.

Around an hour or so, after feeling refreshed and clean, Tsuna came out with a towel to dry his hair and a mini towel secured firmly around his waist (can't have Mukuro jumping on him now can he?)

The lights were turned off and the only light was emitted from the bathroom.

Tsuna sighed.

'Ah! I'm such a pervert! I can't believe I had a wet dream! Even if I don't recall it, it's still embarrassing. I even came on the sheets, ugh…and the cats even licked some of it.' Tsuna thought. He was going to need years of therapy for this.

"If they get sick it'll all be my fault…" he muttered as wiped his messy brown locks.

That's when Tsuna heard a rattling-like noise.

Tsuna froze in his spot.  
>…A burglar? At this time of hour?<br>The noise was coming from his room.  
>'Oh my God…are the cats going to be alright?' Tsuna blanched.<br>Another Rattling noise.  
>But it seemed louder this time.<p>

Tsuna did not like this. He did not like this at all.  
>Here he was, a measly teenager living alone in an apartment with only cats as company.<br>The rattling went even louder, he heard footsteps.  
>The darkness was not helping either.<br>Tsuna unconsciously moved backwards towards the lighted bathroom.

There was definitely someone in his house and at this time of hour, he knew this was not a friend. What scared the brunette more was that he heard a lot of footsteps…meaning…

The door to his room opened and he heard the floors creak.  
>Startled, Tsuna let out an involuntary "Hiie!" escape his lips.<br>It got out before he could stop it.  
>'Stupid dame-Tsuna' He cursed himself.<br>The creaking stopped.

Then after a pregnant pause, he heard it again, but this time, the noise was coming towards him.  
>'W-w-what should I do? Call the police?'<br>But the phone was by the entrance far from where he was and Tsuna did not want to risk getting caught. The creaking was definitely very close.  
>Tsuna wanted to run but his legs wouldn't move and was glued on the spot.<br>He trembled in fear, hoping that they won't kill him if he cooperated.  
>He wanted to hide, but it was too late… The figures stepped out of the shadows and came into the brunette's view.<p>

Tsuna didn't know if he should be relieved or more frightened at what he saw…

'E-ears! C-cat ears? And was that a tail?'  
>Tsuna's mind swirled. Alarm bells ringing: Danger! Danger!<br>The brunette unconsciously fell on his butt, crawled backwards into a corner to maintain some distance and as if to hide him from those people.  
>There were seven men who stood tall and proud in front of him.<br>And what's more, they too were naked. Tsuna blushed at that thought.

The one nearest to him smirked maliciously.  
>"Hello, dame-Tsuna. Like what you see?" he teased<br>Tsuna blushed harder and tried to focus his attention elsewhere.

Who were these people?  
>How do they know him?<br>How'd they get in?  
>And WHY are they naked? Tsuna thought as adrenaline pumped furiously in his veins.<p>

I mean, they have cat ears and a tail for Pete's sake! If you know someone who found this occurrence normal then please tell Tsuna, because he would very much love to switch with that person now.

"W-who are you people?"

"Hmn…I'd like to answer but don't get up now, Tsuna, I'm enjoying the view." The other remarked casually.

Tsuna blinked before looking down at his current position. His mini towel had rode up since he sat down, showing unnecessary skin and exposing his private part…*cough* and his legs were curled apart, plus he was backed into a corner quivering, looking very much like a defenseless rabbit. A very good view indeed.

Some of the men had smirks on their faces once Tsuna flushed bright red as he realized this and stood up while trying to hold his towel in place.  
>"Perverts!" He yelled flustered.<p>

The other rolled his eyes. "Oh please…It's not like you have something we don't have."  
>Tsuna blushed again. "See! You really are perverts!"<br>"Mou~ Tsu-chan! Don't lump me together with those old buffoons! I'd never perv on you!" a spiky white-haired man claimed feigning hurt.  
>"Hey! What do you mean by buffoons?" Another with white hair yelled.<br>"Exactly the way it sounded." The other replied sticking his tongue out childishly.  
>"Why you little piece-!"<br>"Excuse me, maybe you're the little one, since my dick is surely bigger than yours."  
>"Oh yea? Well I'm sure your brain is the tiniest among everyone here!"<br>"Hey! Now that's just rude. You know very well that I have an IQ of 110."

And so an argument between the two men erupted.

Tsuna was lost; he didn't recognize these people, why weren't they robbing him yet and why are they suddenly talking about sizes of their length?  
>"Perverts." He muttered.<br>"Hm? Now why would you say that?" The taller asked with feign innocence.  
>"Look at you guys! Breaking into a teenager's home at midnight, naked! M-measuring your dick sizes, and cosplaying as cats is so last year."<br>"Dame-Tsuna, we did not break into your house."  
><em>He didn't even bother denying about being perverted.<em>

"I don't care how you got in!" Tsuna yelled, obviously distressed.  
>"Herbivore if you don't stop yelling, I'll bite you to death." The one with raven black hair stated seriously.<br>"HIIIE! B-bite me…?" Tsuna blanched.  
>"Oya oya… look at what you did, skylark-kun. You're scaring poor Tsunayoshi." The one with indigo hair said.<br>The other simply 'Hmphed' before looking away.

"Bastard! Don't you dare scare Juudaime!" A silver haired man fumed.  
><em>Why was he defending him? Juudaime?<em>  
>"Ha-ha! Tsuna looks like he's about to faint." A tall brunette chimed.<br>_Yes. Thank you for pointing that out._  
>"Idiot! That's a bad thing!"<br>_Tsuna had begun questioning his sanity._  
>"Tsu-chan's really scared now~"<br>_Yes. Yes he was. He was 89% sure that he would jizz in his pants any minute now._  
>"Tsunayoshi! I wanna play on the rug again!"<br>_'Again?'_

"W-who are you?" he pointed at them accusingly.  
>"A-and what are you doing in my house?"<p>

He swore he heard a few snickers coming from them.

"Eh?" What was so funny?

"Isn't it obvious?" The one who spoke earlier asked.

Tsuna shook his head. 'I don't know any of these people!'  
>They haven't hurt him yet, but he was still scared.<p>

"Then we'll remind you." the black haired man replied before leaning in to give the

brunette a hard yet pleasant kiss on the lips. The brunette took a moment to register on what's happening before his caramel orbs widened and his face flushing into a vibrant color of red, you could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears.

'He...h-he's f-f-french k-kissing m-me?' he inwardly screamed.

He could also feel hands roaming around his bottom before the older man pulled away letting the poor brunette collapse at the floor.

"Heh...delicious." the former smirked licking his lips.

The brunette scooted further away from him as possible, blushing all the way to his neck.  
>'T-that pervert! Isn't that h-h-harassment?'<p>

"Hey... Reborn, no fair, you got to him first." one whined.

The brunette swore that he died at that very moment.

"Don't worry you'll all have your turn w/ him later on~" the other replied smoothly.

And if possible Tsuna died a little more inside.

'WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?' he mentally screamed.

"So~ did that ring any bells, Dame-Tsuna?" the other said mockingly.  
>Tsuna was about to say no and yell at him when he noticed…<p>

Those curly sideburns and jet black eyes.  
>And the other men's familiarities.<br>And didn't the other just called this man-

"W-wait…don't tell me…"

"Heh. About damn time."

"Y-you're Reborn!"

Then Tsuna looked at the others.

All their eyes, personalities matched his pets. From the glare of the raven-haired man by the corner to the happy smile of the spiky blond, there was no doubt.

"A-and y-you're all my other cats!"

Everyone was silent, as if that wasn't obvious from the start.

"Yup~!" It was Giotto who confirmed Tsuna's growing mentality.

Tsuna's mind couldn't handle all the information…

…and so on the 6th floor, in room 27 of the Vongola apartments…  
>A loud unmanly scream was heard.<p>

Tsuna's life had officially taken a turn for the worse.

~End of Chapter 2~

* * *

><p>AN: Yea~ and that's their first meeting~ LOL. I love to bully Tsuna. The rest will be explained in the next chapter. 

Oh and It's been a week since I joined in here~ LOL! And another thing I posted a poll on my profile on who Tsuna's first time should be~ I couldn't decide…*nervous sweatdrop* so I leave that unnecessary burden to you guys!

Again Thanks very much for those lovely reviews~ again comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism is highly appreciated~ R&R

Spoilers: Shopping, a jealous skylark, Tsuna molesting, a possessive pervy pineapple and one naughty Tsuna~.


	5. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much for your kind reviews~ I was worried that I epically failed in the last chapter...So I decided to make it up to you guys by making a longer chapter~ Hope you like~

No replies for now...Why? Cause I'm lazy and tired..._ Live with it_.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

A young brunette woke up with a start.

He tried to blink the bleariness away.  
>'A dream?'<br>He looked around cautiously. He was in his room, with no naked cat-eared men in sight.  
>The student teacher sighed in relief.<br>"So it was only a dream~!" He said aloud, laughing a bit at his own silliness. "There's no way a cat can turn human."  
>"Oh? And what makes you say that?" A velvet smooth voice replied.<p>

"Hiiiie!" Tsuna yelled, clutching the blankets as if it were a lifeline.  
>"Finally awake I see." A raven-haired man came out from the dark corner of his room.<br>"F-finally...?"  
>The other seemed to sigh at the others stupidity and decided to enlighten the brunette in the<em> nicest <em>way possible.

"You fell unconscious when your tiny little brain couldn't handle the fact that your pet cats are now human." The man stated bluntly.  
>Tsuna visibly paled.<br>So it wasn't a dream! Oh good merciful Neptune! Why him! WHY!

"Now before you get another panic attack and pass out again, I need you to come with me."  
>"W-why should I?" Tsuna asked bravely. If he remembered correctly this man had stolen his first kiss.<br>The other shot him a cold stare.  
>"And why shouldn't you?"<br>Tsuna involuntarily flinched, the many reasons dying in his mouth before he could utter them.  
>And with no other option, he decided to just go with it.<p>

He was about to get off the bed, when he realized that he was still naked.

"Hiiiie! Where are my clothes!"  
>"Oh that reminds me, here's the towel you wore earlier. It came off when you passed out." The other smirked before throwing the orange linen to the gaping brunette.<br>Tsuna caught it clumsily.

"No! Wait! At least let me get dressed properly!"

"No. Too troublesome." The other stated firmly.  
>"B-but Reborn..."<p>

"Oh give it a rest Dame-Tsuna, we're all naked if you haven't realized and none of your _miniscule _clothes actually fit us.

Tsuna blushed.  
>"And beside, we're all men aren't we? So there's nothing to be shy about~<br>Oh unless you mean to tell me that your gay~" Reborn teased.  
>"A-alright already, I'm going to wear the damn towel!" The brunette yelled, flustered.<br>Tsuna stood up and wore the towel. He tried to glare at the man, but due to his feminine features it only looked like a cute pout.  
>The Turkish Van let out an amused chuckle. His tail swished from left to right.<br>"Stop pouting, it makes you look like a woman."

"I'm glaring! _Glaring_!-" The brunette stomped his foot.  
>"-And I do <em>NOT<em> look like a woman!"  
>"mmm...Whatever you say, Dame-Tsuna."<p>

Tsuna wanted to hit this man. _Badly_.

"Umn...so where are the others?" The brunette asked as they walked.  
>"In the living room. If they all stayed in your room there would be chaos no doubt. You don't want losing your virginity to them now would you?"<br>'_After all, you are mine_.' The raven haired man inwardly added.  
>Meanwhile Tsuna was blushing a vibrant color of red.<br>H-How did he know that he was still a-? Oh wait, yeah. From Tsuna's face, you can easily tell.

They arrived at the living room shortly and was greeted by the same men as before.

"Ah! Look guys, It's Tsuna!" A brown-eyed man beamed.  
>"Juudaime! I'm glad you're alright!"<br>Tsuna gave a shy smile. So these were all his cats...?

The more Tsuna looked the more he noticed that they were all taller than him and were simply gorgeous. It was like having a bunch of supermodels in one convenient room.

Now Tsuna felt inferior and a bit self-conscious. Compared to them he was quite short and looked very feminine. He sighed. _Curse his genes_.  
><em>It wasn't his fault he got his genes mostly from his mom.<br>_Yeah, fate liked to bite Tsuna in the butt.

"Now, why don't we give a little intro, so that Tsu-Chan won't be too confused~" A white-haired man chimed.  
>"Good idea!" The cheerful brunette from earlier agreed.<br>Tsuna nodded. "T-That would be helpful..."  
>So they decided to just state their names from left to right.<p>

"Juudaime. It's me, Gokudera but my real name is Hayato."  
>"R-really? So would you prefer being called that?"<p>

"N-no! It's alright! _I l-love my name_..." The other declared, adding the last part softly while fidgeting.  
>Tsuna smiled warmly. So... this was Gokudera?<br>The Balinese noticed the staring and decide to ask the brunette.  
>"W-what is it, Juudaime?"<p>

That seemed to snap Tsuna from the staring.  
>"A! S-sorry...but I just realized..."<p>

Gokudera blinked. "What is it?"  
>"Gokudera-kun...you're really very handsome." Tsuna blushed softly before smiling sheepishly.<br>The Balinese was taken aback of what the brunette said, his cute smile smile had not helped either, which resulted into Gokudera having a massive nosebleed.  
>'<em>Too cute<em>!' He thought as he passed out.

"Hiiie! G-gokudera-kun are you OK! ?"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Reborn stated simply.

The next one was the tall brunette.

"Yo Tsuna! I'm Yamamoto but my real name is Takeshi." He beamed.  
>Tsuna was quite shocked.<br>Yamamoto...was so_ tall _and had a strong build.  
>He gaped. "Anou...Yamamoto, sorry to ask but...how old are you?"<br>"Hm? I'm the same age as you, Tsuna!" The other replied kindheartedly.

Inside, Tsuna cursed. _Damn it! Even my cats are taller than me...  
><em>

"I hope you'd still take care of us." The Bombay grinned.  
>Tsuna's heart skipped a beat.<br>Yamamoto still had the same personality up till now...  
>Tsuna nodded unconsciously and gave a smile back.<p>

_Yamamoto really did calm him_.

Next was the silent raven.

"Hibari Kyoya." Was all he stated.

Tsuna blinked. Hibari had beautiful pale-like, alluring bluish-grey eye, and his raven black hair seemed to compliment his face.  
>And despite his slim figure he had a well-structured body and still gave off a dominant aura.<br>Without realizing, Tsuna had blushed and tied to avoid eye contact with the Egyptian Mau.  
>"I...I see..."<br>But the blush didn't remain unseen by the skylark.  
>He smirked dangerously and decided to tease the brunette.<br>He leaned down and whispered huskily on the teenager's ear.  
>"Thinking naughty thoughts, are we? If your not behaved, <em>herbivore<em>, I might accidentally bite you." He stated before softly biting the shell of Tsuna's ear for emphasis.  
>The brunette flushed bright red as the other pulled away.<br>Oh God. His heart was thumping quite loud now. He didn't know why, but he was actually anticipating for something to happen. Tsuna mentally punched himself for being such a pervert.

Next was the spiky blonde.

"Tsunayoshi..." He said in a cool sultry voice.  
>"Y-yes...?" Without knowing, Tsuna blushed and stammered.<p>

"My real name is Ieyatsu, although you referred to me as Giotto." He stated, mesmerizing the brunette with his spiky golden locks and bright orange eyes.  
>This was Giotto? THAT childish Giotto?<br>The man looked so mature and was quite tall. They even had the same gravity-defying hair!

"Tsunayoshi." The man stated again.  
>"Y-yes?" It was all Tsuna could utter.<br>The other gave a very suave smile that could have caused a fangirl riot.  
>"I WANNA ROLL ON THE RUG AGAIN!" The blonde suddenly declared in a childish tone, his eyes closing into slits as he raised his hand.<br>Tsuna sweatdropped. _Still the same old Giotto_.  
><em>What was it with him and rugs?<em>

Next was a man with mismatched eyes.

"Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun...I believe you already know who I am." The man stated.  
>And for some reason, Tsuna did. The mismatched eyes were a dead giveaway.<p>

"You're mukuro...right?" He said still a bit unsure.  
>"Kufufufu~ Correct little Tsunayoshi~" The other cooed before walking dangerously close. Tsuna inwardly eeped.<br>"Now...I'll be taking what is mine." he whispered.

Tsuna blushed. "A-and that is...?" He was almost afraid to ask.  
>"Kufufufu~ your body of course~" Mukuro stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.<p>

"Hiiie!" The brunette slightly stepped backwards. _His chastity was unsafe, anywhere!_  
>"You're not serious, are you?"<br>"Of course I am. But, at a later date. The skylark seems to be glaring daggers at me. Kufufu~" He stated lastly before stepping back.  
>Tsuna relaxed a bit, but after Mukuro's previous announcement, he felt a bit jittery. And all those times of taking baths with Mukuro had came back to haunt him.<br>That sick pervert.

Next was the spiky white-haired man.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Tsu-chan." the Siberian beamed.  
>"Sho-chan had named me, Byakuran~"<br>"Y-you Don't have a real name?"  
>"Hmn? Nah. I like the name Byakuran, so I'm keeping it like that."<p>

"Bastard, Just tell us your name!" Gokudera suddenly yelled. Apparently he had already recovered.  
>That was fast.<p>

'I guess Reborn was right.' Tsuna thought.

"Heh. I'm always right, Dame-Tsuna." The other stated mockingly.

'How does he keep reading my mind!'

"Well if you insist on wanting to know, my real name is...Millfiore~" Byakuran chimed.  
>Silence.<br>"Lies!" Gokudera yelled, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

Byakuran feigned hurt. "It's true! You believe me, right, Tsu-chan?"  
>"Uhh...i don't really know..."<br>"see! Juudaime agrees with me!"  
>"No...I said I didn't know..."<br>"What? He did not! Tsu-chan agrees with me!"  
>"No...I said I didn't know..."<p>

"Oh shut up! You lying marshmallow brain!"  
>"At least I'm not a dickless octopus head!"<br>"What did you say, You fucking prick!"  
>"Hey...don't ignore me..." Tsuna thought tiredly.<br>Then Reborn stepped in. "Alright, break it up you two."  
>The two hesitantly listened.<p>

Then Reborn looked at Tsuna, "I'm sure I don't need to introduce myself, either."  
>Tsuna nodded. He watched as Gokudera began to argue with Byakuran, Yamamoto cheerfully laughed it, Hibari seemed to be disinterested.<br>His cats were still the same...  
>He felt relieved somehow.<p>

He thought that they would somewhat change and he didn't want that, he-

He was in mid-thought when he felt a tail slip inside his towel, curl around his inner thighs and stroked his member.

_**"Hiiiiie!"  
><strong>_  
>"Now, why don't we enjoy our long nights together, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn whispered huskily from behind.<br>"Hiie! N-No!" He struggled only to be pinned on the wall, the tail stroking faster.

"A-ah! ...Re-reborn...ngah! Ahn...Stop! ...Ah!" Tsuna tried to stop the embarrassing moans that escaped his lips.  
>He then felt a large member rub against the cheeks of his butt.<br>Tsuna's eyes widened. "W-w-wait Reborn! D-don't-!"

He was cut in mid-sentence when the person who he least expected came to help him and took hold of Reborn's wrist.  
>"What is the meaning of this, Giotto." Reborn glared, annoyed at being interrupted.<p>

The other gave a stern look.  
>"This is not right, Reborn. Look, Tsunayoshi is scared and only wearing a towel-" he started.<br>"G...Giotto." Tsuna almost worshiped the Gods above for giving him such a wonderful pet. Was this really the same idiotic Giotto he knew-  
>"-HE SHOULD BE COMPLETELY NAKED LIKE THE REST OF US! The blonde finished.<br>-Yes. yes he still was.  
><em>Giotto is an idiot<em>. Tsuna concluded as the blonde lunged at him and tried to pull of his towel, which Gokudera and Yamamoto intervened.

"Now...can _someone_ _please _explain what's going on!"

Reborn rose a brow on the tone but decided to let it slide."It's pretty simple really. Let's just say that certain species of cats that have a special genetic structure can transform after given a dosage of bodily fluids, thus enables our body constructure to form that of a humans." He stated as a matter of factly.

"Eh?" Tsuna did not understand such difficult vocabulary.  
>The Turkish Van sighed at his owner's patheticness.<p>

"It means we are able to turn human if we drink human fluids like saliva, blood and cum, Dame-Tsuna."  
>The brunette blushed at this.<br>"T-then you mean when i woke up...you guys..?"  
>"What you thought you had a wet dream or something? Oh please, you're too innocent to be dreaming about those."<br>"Haha silly, Tsu-chan~!" Byakuran chimed.  
>Tsuna blushed heavier and tried to change the subject. "T-then why you guys then? And why do you still have your cat ears and tail?"<br>And what did they use to make him ejaculate? Oh wait, Tsuna did not want to know. More years of therapy after all this was over.

"Hmm..apparently we need a lot of contact before we can fully transform into a human."  
>"What if people see your ears!"<br>"The 'Catalyst' or the person who enabled us to change, and children are the only ones that can see this, and by the time they grow up, they won't remember any of it."

"How do you know all of this!"  
>"I'm Reborn." he stated as if it was the answer to all the problems.<br>"_How is any of this simple_!"

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna, quit your whining, I'm not a psychic so I can't answer all your stupid questions." then Reborn looked thoughtful. "But maybe that's why Byakuran won't stop kissing you, saliva is also a human fluid."

Everyone's attention then went to Byakuran.

"Hmmm?" He blinked innocently. "I didn't know., I just wanted to see what making out with a human looked like."  
><em>Everyone automatically jaw-dropped.<br>_"You damn bastard! How dare you!"  
>"Haha! I wanna kiss Tsuna too!" Yamamoto beamed.<br>"Ooh! Me too! Me too!"_  
>That was Giotto<em>.

"Tsunayoshi-kun is _mine_."  
>"No he is not! You damn pineapple!"<br>"That herbivore is my prey. No one is allowed to touch him"  
>"Oya, look whose getting possessive now."<br>"Tsunyaaa! Make out with me too!"

Tsuna blushed. "We did NOT make out! He only licked my lips!"  
>"That's making out to me~" Byakuran stated happily.<br>"It is not." Tsuna muttered tiredly.  
>"Oh?" Byakuran shot back with a dominant aura.<br>The brunette shrinked. "_Yes. we were making out_." He said rather lamely.

"Haha~ See~."

Dear God... what did he do to deserve this? Tsuna scanned the room again.  
>Now that everything was explained, Its not like he can do anything about it.<br>He cleared his throat before any of them started fighting again.  
>"Now that that's settled...Can you guys <em>PLEASE<em> put some clothes on?"

After awhile they managed to get some clothes from the guest room's closet. Dino usually stops by to visit and stays in that room. It had a single queen-sized bed that was placed across Reborn's chair.

Tsuna waited outside for them to finish dressing, they were going shopping after this. They can't wear Dino's clothes forever right?  
>As the door opened , Tsuna blushed at the group of men coming out.<p>

Gokudera wore a black vest-like shirt over a deep blue sleeveless top, he also donned a silver chan belt and leather black pants. He had a black choker on and had many rings adorning his fingers.

While Yamamoto wore a simple light green long-sleeve that was slightly open, with string in a criss-cross like design to attach it together, while underneath he wore a simple white T-shirt and black cargo pants.

Giotto wore a sleeveless hoodie over a white long sleeve, the sleeves were rolled up until the elbows, he adorned a loose black tie, a small black pendant, a wristband and black jeans.

Hibari wore a rather classy suit, composed of a navy blue long sleeve that was unbuttoned slightly, a loose maroon tie and a dark purple jacket worn loosely on his shoulders and black slacks.

Mukuro wore a striped dark blue jacket, a grey V-neck shirt and black leather pants, He adorned two spiked white belts and wore dark leather gloves.

Byakuran wore an unbuttoned white polo shirt, whose sleeves reached up till the elbows, underneath was a striped black and white shirt, he wore plain blue jeans and wore a matching red necklace and bracelet.

Reborn chose to wear an open black jacket with checkered sleeves, and underneath he wore a white long sleeve that had its collar and middle lining checkered, he wore a pair of black slacks and a simple black fedora with a yellow rim. It was Dino's but strangely it suited the Turkish Van.

Wow. He never knew that Dino had such nice clothes.

"Oya oya, stunned by my good looks, Tsunayoshi-kun? Or perhaps you've fallen for me all over again."  
>Gokudera rolled his eyes. "As if !"<br>"Kufufufu~ Jealous that I might take him away from you?"  
>"Pineapple herbivore, I'll bite you to death."<p>

Meanwhile Tsuna had changed into a simple yet flattering attire of a white long sleeved shirt and an orange hoodie with the number 27 at the side and khaki cargo pants.

Tsuna coughed nervously to break the fight.  
>"So, Shall we head out?"<p>

Tsuna lead the way, Gokudera and Yamamoto on either of his side, followed by Mukuro, Byakuran and Giotto, with Reborn and Hibari somewhere at the back.

While walking, Tsuna and his group had received a lot of stares, giggling, squealing and unwanted attention. He also swore he heard a camera flash somewhere.  
>Tsuna sighed. He knew they weren't giggling or blushing over him.<br>Gokudera seemed to notice Tsuna's discomfort and scowled at the fangirls. "Tch. Damn women." Then he turned to give Tsuna a bright smile. "Juudaime, don't mind them, those girls are not worthy of your attention!" He proclaimed.

Tsuna was deeply touched despite Gokudera getting his distress wrong. He was trying to cheer him up. The brunette looked up and gave the Balinese a sweet smile.  
>"Gokudera-kun...Thank you!"<p>

Gokudera didn't see it coming and had a massive nosebleed yet again.

Yamamoto placed an arm around Tsuna and beamed.  
>"So where are we going first?" He chimed, unaware of the angry glares the others emitted.<br>Although Tsuna didn't seem to mind his lack of personal space and answered his question.  
>"Well first, I think you need to buy your clothes, then we can all eat out."<br>"But Juudaime...won't we be spending much of your money?" The others seemed to slightly agree.  
>"Its alright, I don't spend much so I have a lot of savings. I'm sure its enough to buy all of you guys clothes and food for later on."<p>

"Kufufufu~ Rather independent are we?"  
>Tsuna smiled sheepishly. "I suppose...Haha..."<p>

On their way to the mall they passed by a baseball court and people were playing. This immediately caught Yamamoto's attention.  
>"Tsuna! Tsuna! What is that? What are they doing?"<br>Tsuna blinked before looking to where Yamamoto was pointing.  
>"ohh.. That's baseball. It's a popular sport here in Japan.,"<br>After a very tsuna *coughfailcough* like explanation.  
>"Ohh..." Yamamoto said while nodding.<br>The rest just wondered on how he understood despite Tsuna's _unique_ explanation.

Tsuna suddenly had a thought. 'I know Reborn told me not to worry, but what if he was wrong? What if some people can see their ears and tails? They'll think that I'm a pervert or something...' And for some strange reason Tsuna began imagining a steamy bed scene with him topping a naked Gokudera.  
><em>'Juudaime...please be gentle.'<em>

"HIIIIIEE!" Tsuna blushed bright red and inwardly smacked himself again for being so perverted.  
>"Juudaime? Are you-?"<br>"I'm sorry Gokudera! I can't believe I even thought of that!"

"Kufufufu~ thinking naughty thoughts again?"  
>"Ara ara, Tsu-chan I didn't know you had such a dirty mind."<br>"And you called us the perverts."  
>""Tch. Herbivore."<br>"Stop reading my mind!" The brunette sulked. 'Now I know how it feels...I feel so dirty...'  
>'-But wait...then that means...I'm the bottom!'<br>Tsuna then began re-imagining the same steamy scene except this time, their positions were reversed.

"HIIIIE! That's worse!" Tsuna screamed before feeling very faint.  
>"Juudaime! Are you Ok!"<br>"Wah~! Did you see that! The bat thing went bam! and the ball went whoosh! Haha! Baseball is so fun!  
>Gokudera and the others facepalmed.<p>

"Baseball idiot." He muttered.

And so the group arrived at the mall while getting a lot of attention, stares and squealing, bought the necessary clothes and after arguing on who gets to sit beside Tsuna ate in an Italian restaurant.

Gokudera seemed to like exotic food and ordered a dish of sweet and sour cuttlefish and cola.  
>Yamamoto chose a healthy lunch composed of a garden salad and fresh milk.<br>Giotto ordered a huge plate of seafood pasta and a cold glass of iced tea.  
>Hibari seemed to be into Japanese cuisine and ordered miso soup, crab-sticks and chamomile tea.<br>Mukuro chose to eat a fettuccine, a slice of pizza and a mocha frappe.  
>Byakuran ordered a marshmallow ice cream cake for his lunch and a cup of milk tea with honey.<br>Reborn strangely chose an American-style lunch and ordered scrambled eggs and bacon, and an espresso on the side.  
>Tsuna simply chose to have strawberry glazed waffles and an ice coffee.<p>

As they ate, Tsuna couldn't help but ask.  
>"So...how old are you guys again?"<br>"I'm 17, Juudaime."  
>"Haha! 17 also~"<br>"...19."  
>"Kufufufu~ 19 as well"<br>"I'm 20~, Tsu-chan~"  
>"25, Dame-Tsuna."<p>

Then they all turned to look at Giotto who was messily eating his pasta. He notices the staring and raises his hand.  
>"44!" he declared childishly before continuing with his meal.<br>Everyone stared at him in shock. It was a joke, right? He definitely didn't look his age!...Nor acts like it.  
>Tsuna banged his head on the table. "Gah! I give up! I'll never understand anything anymore!"<br>"Ne, Tsunayoshi-kun, your waffles are getting cold, shall I feed you?"  
>"Hiiie! T-There's no need!"<br>"Haha! this tastes so good!" Yamamoto said happily in between bites.  
>"Its about damn time we got to eat real food." Reborn commented taking a sip of his espresso. "Its way better than that shit you feed us."<p>

"Huh? You don't like the cat food I buy?"

"Nope." Reborn scoffed.  
>"Hate it." Byakuran pouted<br>"Hell no." Mukuro frowned.  
>"Its disgusting and whoever created it must be bitten to death." Hibari commented darkly.<br>"Yea! Burn the witch!" Giotto cried excitedly.  
>Everyone sweatdropped.<br>"Sorry Juudaime...but No..." Gokudera's ears seemed to droop.  
>"Haha! Really? It seems fine to me~"<br>"Everything is fine to you! You baseball idiot!"

"Now now, no fighting."  
>"Sorry Juudaime!"<br>"Haha, Sorry Tsuna~!"  
>"Stop being so informal!"<br>"Ah...so noisy." Mukuro said frowning.

And so the one-sided argument continued...

Tsuna decided to let them be...  
>"But...what's wrong with it?" he decided to ask. "The cat food, I mean."<br>"What's _right_ with it?" Byakuran replied.  
>"But you all seem to finish it without complaints..."<br>"So you'd rather have us starve then?" Hibari's eyes narrowed.  
>"Hiiie! N-no it's just...I...uh...never mind."<br>With that said everyone proceeded to finishing their food.

The Next Day, Tsuna had to go to school...

"Alright, I'm off then," The brunette called out. "You can call the school if anything happens."  
>"Roger!" Gokudera replied dutifully.<br>"Don't miss me too much Tsu-chan~"  
>Tsuna sweatdropped. "Umn..."<br>As he was about to leave he felt a heavy weight pressed onto his schoolbag. That's weird. He pulled again but to no avail.  
>Tsuna looked down and deadpanned.<br>It was Giotto preventing him from leaving, by pulling on the bag childishly.  
>"Nooooo! Don't go!"<br>_Of course..._  
>"Giotto let go! I'll be late for school!" Tsuna said dragging the blonde.<br>"Noooo!" He pulled harder and sat down.  
>This was like kindergarten all over again.<p>

Tsuna managed to get out of the apartment but not more than a few steps he already heard a crash, breaking of more priceless items and yelling...  
>Tsuna sighed and continued walking to school, hoping that his apartment would still be in one piece when he got back.<br>They were gonna get an earful later on...  
>Tsuna would make sure of that.<p>

End of Chapter 3

* * *

><p><span>AN:Omigod...That was pretty long...haha...I really had a hard time typing this and the sequence of events so hopefully it wasn't too confusing...ahhh...I fail...*shoots self* anyways regarding the smut, please be patient. Its coming soon. And don't worry they will all have a turn. And If Tsuna ends up with someone or keeps his harem, that you must find out. LOL *Shot*  
>Tsuna: Xanxus! Stop shooting her!<br>Xanxus: shut up, trash! I'm trying to do the world a fucking favor.  
>Byakuran: Oh he's just jealous cause he wasn't chosen to be-*Almost gets hit by a bullet*<br>Tsuna: Hiiie!  
>Xanxus: Continue that sentence and I won't miss next time.<br>Byakuran: Tee-hee~

Spoilers: Horror stories, a tuna sandwich, more Tsuna bullying, slight 5927, and pancakes~ you gotta love pancakes~ That is all! R&R Please~ *Bangs head into desk, groans tiredly.* Comments, suggestions and constructive criticism is highly appreciated... And makes me update a lot faster...


	6. Chapter 4

A/N: LOL I find it amusing that most of you found Giotto's age funny. I do to! XDD oh and I'm sorry this took so long….*sighs* It's really hot here and so I get lazy, anyways I hope I did better in this chapter~ Enjoy~

This first part is just replies to the reviews~ feel free to read ahead:

**Lynne-Chann**: Thanks! I'm glad you like the childish Giotto~ for I do to~ LOL! Yea I happen to know that Hibari's favorite foods are hamburgers and Salisbury steak but I decided to add that later on. I happen to love marshmallows too~  
><strong>Breathless02<strong>: Thanks~ hmm~ I dunno~ Oh and apparently they don't change back when they drink his…um...You know…LOL!  
><strong>Jacky-lulu<strong>: Thanks~ I'm glad you like it~  
><strong>Heavensentskysky<strong>: Haha! Way true! Poor poor tsuna~ glad you like it~  
><strong>Roxprincess741<strong>: Yeah for Giotto~ Not even his age can stop him from being so damn sexy! XDD  
><strong>Kichou<strong>: Ohmigod! How do you keep guessing what might happen next? I'm starting to think that you really do have ESP…anyways that aside Thanks~ I'm glad you like it~  
><strong>Orcux<strong>: LOL! I'm glad that you really like this story~ and Yes. He is _that_ Giotto who rolls around the rug. XDD and thanks for the praise~ I appreciate it~ hopefully you'll find this one the same~  
><strong>Nekokratic<strong>: Haha! Indeed he will~ Oh and I'm glad you find my stories interesting I have a new one in the making~ I think you might like it~  
><strong>x. Yuee .x<strong>: LOL, actually I was deciding between Xanxus or Byakuran but decided to go with Byakuran~ XDD Why is everyone so cracked up on Giotto's age? XDD to be honest it was really supposed to be 50 or something…  
><strong>Chocolate Pockey-chan<strong>: Thanks~ I'm glad you love this~  
><strong>Smiling Moon<strong>: Thanks I'm glad you like this~ Yep. I am~  
><strong>Twilightserius<strong>: *nods* like I said. I LOVE to bully Tsuna~  
><strong>Ikuikumaki<strong>: Really? Thanks~ I'm glad you love it~ Ah…no need for such a high praise…Hopefully you'd like this chapter too~

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

It was a beautiful morning and Tsuna stirred awake.  
>He was quite happy that he managed to get up earlier than he used to.<br>He decided to stretch, only to find it impossible. For he felt this _weight _pressed onto him.  
>The brunette opened his eyes, now completely awake and was greeted by Mukuro's sleeping face and he was snuggling himself comfortably on Tsuna's warmth.<p>

Tsuna almost gave a loud scream, how the hell does he always get in here? Oh right…This was Mukuro he was talking about. Tsuna unconsciously scurried backwards only to hit another body, Arms wrapped securely on his slim waist and he felt even breathing on his ear.

Tsuna shuddered; the warm breath sent tingling sensations down Tsuna's spine. To make matters worse, Mukuro kept nuzzling on his chest, the Siamese's hand wandering downwards before stopping on his butt. Tsuna flushed a healthy shade of red.

He then felt a leg grind in between his inner thighs.  
>Oh God. No. Hell no. This was NOT happening. Tsuna thought to himself like a mantra.<br>Who was the one behind him!  
>Tsuna tried to stifle a moan, It grinded again and Mukuro was now rubbing his face into Tsuna's hardening nipples. The Siamese's hand gave his ass cheeks a light squeeze. Tsuna bit his lip as he almost let out a choked gasp.<p>

He was beginning to feel dizzy. The room swirled.  
>It grinded again,<br>Tsuna's eyes immediately closed, his mouth forming into a small "O".  
>He couldn't move. And he needed to get to school!<br>The hand on his waist began to travel downwards too…  
>'Crap.' Was all Tsuna could think of.<br>It brushed against Tsuna's clothed erection.

Enough was enough…  
>Tsuna screamed.<p>

The two bodies that snuggled close around him woke up.

"Oya? Good morning Tsunayoshi-kun~" The indigo-haired man chimed.  
>"Herbivore, what are you doing being so loud in the morning?" The skylark grumbled.<br>Oh…so it was Hibari behind him…  
>Anyways that wasn't the problem…<br>"Me! What are you two doing in my bed!" Tsuna squeaked.

The two seemed to raise a brow and then realized what the brunette meant.

"You." The skylark said menacingly.  
>"Kufufufu~ I thought I told you not to follow Tsunayoshi-kun anymore…"<br>"Same for you, pineapple, I was here first."

"I-I don't care who came in first!" Tsuna interrupted. He was clearly being forgotten and if they haven't realized…he was also still sandwiched between them.  
>"P-please get off; I have to get to school!"<p>

"Why in such a rush, Tsunayoshi-kun~?" The other cooed in a sultry voice.  
>"That's cause I'd be punished if I came late to school again!"<br>"Tch. Herbivore I'll bite to death all those who'd try to harm you…Only I am allowed to do such things to you."  
>Tsuna inwardly facepalmed.<br>'Not _that _kind of punish!'  
>Were all his cats perverts!<p>

_The answer to that, Tsuna, is a big fat yes._

"Who said you could-"he muttered tiredly.  
>"I did." Was the immediate reply of the other.<br>Then the two locked into a staring contest, which Tsuna immediately lost to.  
>Tsuna then mentally concluded that Hibari was to be feared…<br>It should be illegal to have eyes that can scorch others with just a stare.

"Think what you like, skylark-kun, but Tsunayoshi is mine."  
>"No. I'm not." Tsuna muttered and still sandwiched between the two.<br>"I don't remember agreeing to that." Hibari glared venomously and if possible the tension in the room intensified but the Siamese did not falter.  
>"Kufufufu~ nobody cares on what you agree to…"<br>"I'll bite you to death."  
>"Hiiie! Please no fighting in my room!" Tsuna screeched <em>'and if you're going to bite Mukuro to death do it outside!'<em> Tsuna mentally added.

Then the door opened.

"Juudaime! What are those bastards doing in your room!"

"Haha! Cool~ a sleepover! Can we join next time?"  
>"Baseball idiot! Hey you! Stop impurifying Juudaime with your Illuminati ways!"<br>"Kufufufu~ who's the Illuminati?"  
>"Mou~ Tsu-chan! How could you?"<br>"Eh?"  
>"Sleeping with both Kyo-chan and Nappo-chan! I wanted to make you feel loved too!"<br>"Hiiie! It's not like that! Nothing happened!"  
>"Eh? Tsuna slept with both Hibari and Mukuro?" Yamamoto inquired<br>"No! Yamamoto! It's not like that!"  
>"How dare you rape Juudaime!" Gokudera said accusingly.<br>"Oya? We did not. He was quite willing~"  
>"Hiiiie! Lies! Lies! Gokudera-kun don't believe him!"<br>"See! It is true, you rapist!"  
>"He did not rape me either!"<br>"Kufufu~ Think what you like Dog-san. But I know when I say Tsunayoshi-kun had the night of his life."

Reborn happened to pass by and gave a knowing smirk.  
>"Don't worry, Dame-Tsuna likes getting passed around, he <em>loves<em> the attention. I could hear the moans all the way to the guest room."  
>"Liar! Reborn stop making it worse!"<br>"Tsu-chan! Do it with me now too!"  
>"Juudaime…y-you actually did those…?"<br>"N-no it's not what you think! Reborn-"  
>"Reborn too? Wow Tsuna you're really loved, haha!"<br>"For crowding I'll bite you all to death."

_Ah…they seemed to forget that Hibari was there._

Tsuna was nearly on the brink of tears.

Then Reborn came back. "Oh and Dame-Tsuna, something's burning in the kitchen."

"Hiiie!" The brunette managed to get the strength he needed to push his perverted harem away and rushed to the kitchen. He followed the smoke and saw Reborn sitting on the sofa in the living room, calmly drinking an espresso while reading the newspaper.

_Why isn't he doing anything!_

Tsuna entered the kitchen and saw what seemed to be Giotto flipping burnt pancakes.  
>Tsuna grimaced.<p>

"Giotto…what are you doing…?"  
>"Making pancakes~" The other replied still occupied with his work.<br>"I see…but why?"  
>Giotto turned around and was a little surprised.<br>"Humn? Ah! Tsunayoshi I wanted to surprise you with the sweet smell of breakfast!" He beamed.

_No actually he awoke to the grinding of his pervert cats._

Tsuna rushed to the burning stove and turned it off.  
>"It's Ok Giotto, there's no need…"<br>"Aww, you don't like breakfast in bed…?"  
>"No, it's not that…"<p>

"You don't like pancakes?"  
>"No. Giotto…you can't cook…can you?" It was more of a statement.<br>"Nope~" He replied happily.

Tsuna facepalmed,  
>He appreciated the thought, really. But he'd rather not have his apartment burned down.<br>What time was it anyway?  
>He remembered leaving his watch in the bath…<p>

"Oh and I accidentally flushed your watch down the toilet…" Giotto added sheepishly.  
><em>Silence…<em>  
>And for a second Giotto thought he heard a crack…<br>"Tsunya...?"  
><em>More silence...<em>  
>"You're mad at me…aren't you…?"<p>

XXXX XXX XXXX

After going to school, Tsuna finished work and headed for home, hoping yet again that the damage wasn't too grave.  
>He caught sight of the apartment and sighed in relief.<br>'Good, it was still in one piece.'

Tsuna stayed at the 6th floor in room 27, next to him, room 26, was where Irie used to stay but is now vacant. In room 28 was where one of Dino's old friends Colonello lived in with his girlfriend, Lal Mirch. On room 29 was where a man named Kawahira stayed at and on room 30 was some family he had not met yet.

And Tsuna was quite happy in where he lived. For on the 10th floor was where his childhood crush, Sasagawa Kyoko and her older brother lived.

The brunette then arrived home, and unlocked the door with his keys.  
>"Tadaima," He muttered softly.<p>

"Juudaime?"

Tsuna blinked. 'Oh it was Gokudera…wait-why was he rushing towards him-! Oh God!  
>"W-wait Gokudera! Y-you're not a cat any-Hiiieeee!"<br>"Juudaime!" The Balinese exclaimed as he jumped on the brunette, both landing on the floor with a soft thud.

"Itai itai…" Tsuna muttered before he felt something wet on his cheeks.  
>Tsuna blushed upon realization.<br>_G-Gokudera w-was licking him!_  
>Gokudera seemed to be unaware of his current state and just began showering Tsuna with licks.<br>When the tongue had reached his neck, Tsuna involuntarily let out a soft moan.  
>"Oohh…"<p>

That seemed to snap Gokudera from his ministrations and flushed bright red. He quickly got off the other and started bowing profusely.  
>"Forgive me Juudaime! I unconsciously harassed you! I shall accept any punishment! Forgive me, Juudaime! I didn't know what I was-"<p>

"I-it's ok, Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna reassured, still blushing though.  
>"B-but Juudaime…"<br>"It's fine, really." Tsuna beamed cutely as he patted the others head.  
>That seemed to silence the other, the Balinese gave a quiet nod his face flushed red.<br>Tsuna knew the other didn't mean any harm, he was still probably getting used to being a human and forgot.

"Have you eaten anything?" Tsuna asked absentmindedly as he took of his shoes.  
>"Umn…no…not since breakfast…" Gokudera mumbled shyly.<br>"What! You haven't eaten! It's already 5:00, why!" He exclaimed.  
>"I thought we weren't allowed to…"<br>"Of course you're allowed!" I wouldn't let you guys starve, come on, I'll make you something you like." Tsuna said hurrying towards the kitchen.

The Balinese seemed taken aback before following the brunette. He was happy that his master's attitude had not changed towards them since the transformation.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Anything you make is fine Juudaime."  
>"Then are fried soba noodles OK? They're faster to make."<br>"Yes! Of course!" Gokudera replied eagerly.

As the brunette began chopping the vegetables a thought came to his head.  
>"Hey, Gokudera-kun, can I ask you something?"<br>"Sure! Anything Juudaime!"

"Ok umm…Why do you call me Juudaime?" he had always wondered about that...

The other seemed taken aback and was reluctant to answer.

Tsuna noticed this.  
>"Oh but it's Ok, you don't have to force yourself to answer, sorry I was just-"Tsuna rambled on stirring the noodles faster.<p>

"September 10th"

"Eh?"

"The day we met was September 10th, that day you saved me, It was the day right after my Birthday, I used to spend it alone…but that day you protected me, despite my rude behavior…I began treasuring that day since and I thought that meeting you on that day must have meant something…On September 10th I realized that meeting you was the best kind of gift I could ever have…" Gokudera explained.

Tsuna who was in mid-stirring paused, he turned to look at Gokudera whose bangs covered his eyes and flushed a deep red.

Gokudera…actually thought of him that way…?  
>Tsuna undeniably felt touched and without knowing, gave the Balinese a warm smile.<br>Gokudera who seemed to notice the silence looked up to see Tsuna who was smiling cutely at him. He blushed and bowed his head low, ears perked down and too embarrassed to speak.

It was Yamamoto who broke the silence.

"Mmm…Something smells good~!"  
>"Oh! Yamamoto! I'm making fried soba noodles" Tsuna queried.<br>"Yeah~ Fried soba~" He chimed cheerfully, his tail swishing happily.  
>"Baseball idiot…" Gokudera grumbled from his seat. He was annoyed that his precious alone time with Tsuna ended.<br>"You can sit next to Gokudera; I'll be done in a few minutes."  
>"Mm!" The Bombay replied sitting next to the Balinese.<br>"Gokudera?"  
>"What!" He grumbled.<p>

"Why is your face so red? Yamamoto pointed out. "Haha did something happen between you and Tsuna?"  
><em>Bulls eye.<br>Good job Yamamoto._

Tsuna blushed as Gokudera stood from his seat.  
>"Damnit you, baseball freak!"<br>"Haha, you're so funny Gokudera!"  
>"Alright break it up you two, here's your food." Tsuna intervened before Gokudera went on a rampage on poor Yamamoto.<br>"Thank you Juudaime!"

"No problem!"  
>"Hee hee Thanks, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said as he slurped the soup happily.<br>"Mind your manners baseball idiot!" Gokudera fumed.  
>Tsuna just sighed happily.<br>Things haven't changed one bit.

Afterwards it seemed that one by one the other cats went into the kitchen to eat after smelling Tsuna's delicious cooking.  
>Except for three,<p>

Apparently Reborn went out for a bit, Byakuran chose to eat marshmallows. He wasn't a cat now so he had every damn right to eat them! And well…Giotto was _still _sleeping.

Tsuna went to his room to call the blonde…only to find him asleep on Tsuna's bed.

"Giotto…wake up…Yamamoto's gonna finish your food if you don't hurry." He tried.  
>Soft mumbling, but no signs of awareness, the blonde's face buried onto Tsuna's pillow.<br>Tsuna sighed.  
>'Not again…'<p>

He went closer to shake the blonde awake; as he came closer he heard a few mutters from the blonde. "Tsunya….come home soon…" Then it was followed by incoherent mumbling.  
>Tsuna's heart skipped a beat.<p>

Really…his cats should stop doing this to him. It was too much for his heart. They were just too sweet…but Tsuna was undoubtedly happy.

The brunette hugged him from behind and kissed the back of his head softly.  
>"<em>Arigatou…Giotto<em>."

Tsuna came back to the kitchen later to see Gokudera and Mukuro arguing yet again, Yamamoto began crying apparently all his soba noodles fell on the floor, Hibari had left to eat in silence, and Byakuran was now choking for he completely gobled up the marshmallows all in one go. Tsuna sighed at the sudden feeling of déjà vu.

Around 8:00, Reborn still hadn't come home and everyone decided to tell ghost stories except for Hibari who hated to mingle with crowds.

It was currently Mukuro's turn.

They had formed a circle, with Byakuran at the left-most, then Yamamoto, next to him was Tsuna, and Giotto was listening fearfully from behind the brunette, Gokudera then Mukuro.

After hearing Mukuro's story the lights went off causing everyone to go into shock.

"Hiie!" Tsuna screamed, clinging onto Yamamoto.  
>"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled clinging onto Tsuna protectively yet scared as well.<br>"Tsu-chan!" Byakuran too, clinged onto Tsuna not wanting to be left out.  
>"Tsu-nyaa!" Giotto screamed, obviously frightened and glomped Tsuna from behind.<br>"Haha! I like it when we all cuddle like this." Yamamoto said innocently.  
>Everybody seemed to deadpan.<p>

_Oh Yamamoto, how we love you and your ditziness…but now was not the time._

"W-wait, H-Hibari-san…he—"  
>"Don't worry Juudaime! He's strong enough!"<br>"Yea! Hibari can handle anything!"  
>"Then w-we should look f-for him, just in case…" Tsuna said.<br>"But we need flashlights first." Byakuran added.  
>"Umn…you're right." Tsuna agreed.<br>"Tsunya! I'm scared…" Giotto clinged tighter onto him.  
>"Yes, Giotto. I know." Tsuna sweatdropped, by the tight death grip he had on his neck, it was quite obvious..<br>"Why don't we split up?" Yamamoto suggested.  
>"NO!" Three of them chorused.<p>

"I just thought it would be easier to find the flashlights and Hibari if we did Haha!"  
>"Baseball idiot…"<br>"Wait…Mukuro's been awfully quiet lately." Tsuna said suddenly. "M-Mukuro…?"

The group looked to where Mukuro was previously sitting before the lights came out.  
>No answer.<br>He was gone.

Then Gokudera came up with the most logical explanation.  
>"Aliens! He was taken by aliens!"<br>"E-eh! Why!" Tsuna panicked.  
>"It's what he gets for always humping Juudaime all the time! That damn illuminati!"<br>"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna blushed. "W-wait…I don't see Byakuran either…"

They checked behind.  
>No one was there.<p>

"They took him too…" Yamamoto said suddenly, a serious expression on his usual happy face.  
>"Hiiie! D-don't say that as if you saw!" Tsuna exclaimed.<br>"Tsuuunyaaa!" A frightened Giotto clinged.

Oh great after Mukuro and Byakuran were stolen by 'aliens' and now Giotto was choking him with a vice grip.  
>"J-J-Judaime, let's not split up a-and let's quickly look f-for the flashlights…"<br>"Umn…" Tsuna agreed.

One by one…  
>They were killed…<p>

From the strongest to weakest,

"Hiiie!" Tsuna screamed as he recalled Mukuro's story.  
>"Haha! Isn't this a little familiar? Just like Mukuro's story!" Yamamoto beamed as he moved forward, with Tsuna, Gokudera and Giotto behind.<p>

"I-idiot! Stop pointing it out!"

"You noticed it too, Gokudera?"  
>"Of course! I'm not an idiot!"<p>

Then the front door opened

"Hiiiee!"  
>"The aliens! It's the aliens!"<br>Giotto had officially passed out due to shock.

"Tch. Dame-Tsuna, what are you all doing up so late?"  
>Then the lights suddenly came on.<br>"R-Reborn?" Tsuna asked, temporarily blinded by the sudden brightness.  
>"The one and only." The other replied as he came in.<br>"Where were you? There was a brownout!"  
>"That pineapple Illuminati and marshmallow brain were taken by aliens!"<br>"Hah! You're still saying that Gokudera? You're so funny!"  
>"Shut up baseball idiot! It's true!"<p>

"What's with all the racket?" Mukuro said while coming out from one of the rooms.  
>"Mukuro! You're Ok!" Tsuna exclaimed.<br>"Kufufufu~ missed me?" The Siamese amused himself on his owner's flushed state before continuing." When the lights came off I simply went to look for a flashlight." He said waving the object in hand. "But it seems that the lights have come back on…"

"T-then Byakuran…."

"Hoe? The lights are back on?"  
>Speak of the devil…<p>

Byakuran came out of the kitchen holding a bag of marshmallows. "Haha I was afraid they'd get ruined if the refrigerator didn't keep it cold so I just had to make sure~"

Tsuna sighed in relief.  
>So he was ok too…<p>

"So they weren't taken by aliens…"  
>"Aliens?" Mukuro rose a brow.<br>"T-then what about Hibari-san?"

"Hm? I saw Hibari on my way back here, mumbling something about disturbing his nap, damn brownouts and bite to death yaddah yaddah…" Reborn said uninterestedly.

"Hiiie! We have to stop him! The lights are back so it's ok!"  
>"Let him be, besides, its way pass your bedtime, Dame-Tsuna and you still have school tomorrow."<br>"But-!"

"And as for your earlier question… I was out buying this." He said, showing the item in view.  
>It was a black first-edition Czech CZ75. It glinted evilly.<p>

"Hiiie! How'd you even manage to get that!"  
>"I have ways, Dame-Tsuna." The Turkish Van smirked. "And now is the perfect time to try it."<p>

"Eh?"

He pointed the gun at them.

"Wait! A-are you gonna shoot us!"

"If you don't hurry to bed, then yes." Was the immediate reply.  
>"Haha! But Giotto's passed out!" Yamamoto stated cheerfully.<br>"Drag him."  
>"Hiiie! Reborn!"<br>"I'll count to five Dame-Tsuna, and by then you should all be in you're rooms."  
>"But Giotto!"<br>"…1"  
>"You can't be serious!"<br>"…2"  
>"Reborn!"<br>"…3"  
>Hiie! Ok ok! I'm going!"<p>

The next day…

Tsuna learned that:

One, it was a freaking Saturday and therefore had didn't have school.  
>And two, Hibari had bitten to death the administrators of the apartment and was arrested for violence and attempted murder.<p>

So now, here they were, spending the Saturday morning trying to bail Hibari out of jail.  
>They had to agree eventually…<br>For nothing could keep Hibari Kyoya locked in forever, and would probably bite those responsible for locking him in.  
>a.k.a <em>The guards<em>.

Tsuna was more worried for the police being bitten rather than the skylark. He appeared to be in good shape although pissed. _Very pissed_.

As Hibari was released and almost attacked a nearby guard while at it,  
>Tsuna then decided to never trust Reborn again.<p>

XXXX XXX XXXX

After the incident, Tsuna and his group went home. When Tsuna opened the door he saw a letter underneath and opened it.  
>Tsuna couldn't believe it.<br>He stared at the letter for probably the 50th time.  
>His caramel eyes wide with fear upon every word they came across.<br>He felt faint.

What was he gonna do? How was he going to explain? Why tomorrow! It was too soon!  
>He started to panick…<br>'This can't be happening!'

_Dino was coming over._

~End of Chapter 4~

OMAKE

Each of the cats had a specific human rival for Tsuna's attention, and so a one-sided feud began between Tsuna's pets and probable suitors.

Reborn V.S. Colonello

Reborn never did like that blonde. Everything about him screamed 'threat' to the Turkish van. The cheerful blonde would often visit _his_ Tsuna and was too touchy-feely. He would watch whenever the two would interact. Reborn would always try to get Tsuna's attention and when the blonde would try to pat him he'd hiss menacingly.  
>One time, the blonde gave Tsuna a good-bye kiss on the lips and that was all it took to for Reborn to go into a rampage and attacked Colonello's face, much to the others amusement and a hysterical Tsuna.<p>

It was a day not to be forgotten.  
>Colonello still visited but Tsuna always remembered to watch out for Reborn then on.<br>For Reborn was not to be underestimated.

~End~

* * *

><p><span>AN: Omigawd….Another long chapter….*Dies* Need ice cream…and LOL Gokudera and his aliens… Ah the tuna bicycle just can't get enough of it~ Hah! Didn't think I could make this story scary did you? Just kidding and Yeah I will be making Omake's from now on~  
><span>Anywho I'm keeping this short, R&amp;R please~ It's what keeps Giotto happy and young~<span>

Spoilers: Unexpected visits, bath time and bed time naughtiness, cute twins, slight 1827 and more fanservice~


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: Ah~! Finally an update~ Thank you so much for your many kind reviews~ *bows profusely* :D Oh and sorry for the long wait~ this chapter is quite long so yea, enjoy~!

This is just a reply to the reviews feel free to read ahead:

**Breathless02**: Haha Thanks~ did you know that you're my 69th reviewer? I couldn't stop LOL-ing when I saw that, Nyahaha~ mou, I can't tell who Tsuna ends up with, it's a surprise~  
><strong>Lenin<strong>: Lol! Thanks~ XD  
><strong>Saruko<strong>: Aww thanks~ glad you like it~ w**  
>SMasochistSoldier<strong>: Thanks~ I'm glad you like it and of course I like the idea of the cats being all jealous~ that scene is coming soon and you'll be shocked on who it is~ Thanks for the long review~ XD  
><strong>Flying Boxer<strong>: Yosh~ Updated~  
><strong>Yomeiwl<strong>: Thanks for reviewing~ here's the new chapter~  
><strong>Animebaka14<strong>: LOL! Thanks I'm glad you like this~ I don't know how they got Hibari out though~ one of the many wonders of Tsuna. XD  
><strong>Roxprincess741<strong>: Yep~ and the chaos ensues further~ LOL!  
><strong>13animenurd13<strong>: Well read and find out~ XD  
><strong>Kichou<strong>: Lol! Hah! You're wrong for once~ the first generation aren't one of the enemies in the Omake, although the Dino Hibari thing was right and spanner although a different enemy cat~ Thanks for reviewing~  
><strong>Heavensentskysky<strong>: And here's another long chappy~ Hope you like it~  
><strong>Nekokratic<strong>: Lol! Thanks~ XD I love messing with Giotto's character~ Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like this~  
><strong>iloveyaoi-G27<strong>: Haha LOL! Thanks~ I'm glad you like it~ hopefully you'll find this one the same~ :D  
><strong>SoulReaper Rukia<strong>: LOL! Aww…Thanks~ I'm glad you like this~ XD and ooh~ I love that idea~ you'll see that scene quite soon~ XD Thanks for reviewing !  
><strong>Lynne-Chan<strong>: Aww..thanks~ you know you're the first to mention about that nickname I made Giotto call Tsuna LOL! Yea Byakuran will forever love his marshmallows~ Thanks for reviewing~! ^o^  
><strong>justanotherdot<strong>: Thanks I'm glad you like this~ Thanks for the review~ ^o^  
><strong>XxShiroumiArisaxX:<strong> LOL! Everyone are perverts for Tsuna here~ that's what makes a hilarious all27~ yea I love childish Giotto~ w  
><strong>SkyShaymin<strong>: Thanks~ I'm glad you love this~ and I finally got to update~ Thanks for the review~ XD  
><strong>DiveToWorld<strong>: LOL! Yea~ the police caught him~ aww~ XD anyways thanks for the review~  
><strong>Violetkisses<strong>: Nyahaha~ Thanks~ I'm glad you think so~ XD  
><strong>XxCandiedislandxX<strong>: LOL! I'm glad you like this~ and it's as exactly as you say~ Thanks for reviewing~ XD  
><strong>Ikuikumaki<strong>: Yep~ I'm a Filipino alright~ anyways I'm glad you like this~ and yea feel free to review in Filipino if you're more comfortable with it~ I love long reviews~ so thank you~ XD well supposedly Dino was Tsuna's real brother but I changed my mind~  
><strong>df14-blacksnow<strong>: LOL! I'm glad you like this~ ehehe more Omake later on~ Thanks for the review~  
><strong>P0l-anka<strong>: Thanks~ I'm glad you like it~ I hope you like this chappy as well~ thanks for reviewing~ ^o^  
><strong>March Rosenqueen<strong>: Nyahaha~ Thanks~ I'm glad you like this~ Thanks for reviewing~ XD

Chapter 5

"Are you guys sure about this?"  
>"Of course~"<br>"Let's do this!"  
>"Yoshaaa!"<br>"Hn."  
>"Hush down, we don't want Dame-Tsuna to hear us."<br>"I still think that Juudaime is not gonna appreciate us for doing this behind his back…"  
>"Then don't, it's as simple as that." Mukuro stated.<br>"I don't wanna leave Juudaime to the likes of you!"

"Well then quit your yapping and let's begin."  
>The Balinese glared but kept silent.<br>"Alright then, this is a do or die match to see who takes Tsunayoshi-kun's first!"  
>There were a chorus of "Ah's!"<br>A serious aura enveloped the group.

It was dark and only a candle lit the room.  
>7 suspicious figures formed into a circle.<p>

"Let's begin…" Mukuro stated. "At the count of three…"

"One…"  
>"Two…"<br>"Three!"  
>"<em>ROCK PAPER SCISSORS<em>!" They all chorused.

Then the closet door opens and a small brunette stands by the entrance with a very disappointed look on his face.

_Silence. VERY awkward silence._

Tsuna deadpanned. "What the _hell_ are you guys doing?"  
>"Ah…a cat ritual? Ehehe…"<br>_  
>More awkward silence…<em>

"Just please get out of my closet…" Tsuna sighed. "And Mukuro where do you think you're going?"  
>"Hm~ I'm going outside like you asked, dear Tsunayoshi-kun~" the Siamese cooed.<br>Tsuna smiles at this.  
>"Sure~" A pause then his smile turned into a frown. "<em>After<em> you put down my boxers."  
>So after molesting him all the time they start stealing his underwear now too. Wonderful, Simply wonderful. <em>Note the sarcasm.<em>

XXXX XXX XXXX

Tsuna paced the room back and forth.  
>He couldn't believe it.<br>Dino was coming over!  
>And today as well!<br>He searched in his brain for any excuse but nothing came to mind.  
>And so that left him with one last option…<p>

"You guys need to hide! _Now_!"  
>"If you think I'd stay in the broom closet for 24 hours then you have another thing coming, herbivore." Hibari stated.<br>"I agree. And besides, there is no way in hell you'd be able to hide all of us in this little apartment of yours." Reborn added.

Tsuna was thoughtful for awhile.

"You're right; Giotto wouldn't fit in the laundry machine…"  
>At that moment Giotto spat out the milk he was drinking.<br>The cats could only stare at their owner in disbelief.  
>"What? I'm thinking alright!"<p>

It was hopeless…he was gonna be locked up in a mental hospital or arrested for mutating people…or worse…be framed of being an otaku pervert!  
>"Gah!" The brunette yelled. "It's the end!"<br>"Oh relax, Dame-Tsuna."  
>"How can I! What if he sees your ears!"<br>"And tails!" Giotto added while raising his hand.

_Seriously. Not helping._

Tsuna gave him a look while the blonde just smiled obliviously.  
>"Yes, thank you for pointing that out, Giotto…"<br>"I thought I told you that only children and you can see it." Reborn stated as he rolled his eyes.  
>"But what if you're wrong!"<br>"I'm Reborn, I'm never wrong." The Turkish van replied smugly.  
>Tsuna felt the urge to kill rising and rising.<br>"And besides, what's the worse that clumsy blonde can do?"

Apparently Dino had already seen Reborn after his last visit to see how Tsuna and Giotto were doing. So they kind of met. Not exactly a happy experience as Tsuna would recall.

"Still!"

"Don't worry Tsunayoshi-kun, I'll let him no that his brother is in good hands….Very good hands…Kufufufu~"  
>"Hiiie! No Mukuro! No sexual innuendos <em>please.<em> That would make everything worse!"  
>"But Juudaime if he's your older brother then he would definitely be kind and understanding as you…"<br>_Yea. Way to suck it up Gokudera.  
>Readers, no perverted thoughts please~<br>Smiley face._

"Gokudera-kun, we're not real brothers, but he acts that way towards me." Tsuna muttered blushing a little. Ahh...why did Gokudera-kun have to praise him so much?

"Of course he'll understand!" Byakuran started. "For I am more than qualified to be Tsu-chan's husband! And we shall have many cute children!"

"Hiiie! Byakuran I can't get pregnant! I'm _male_!"  
>"That never stopped me from trying, Tsu-chan~"<br>Cue evil smirk  
>"Hiiie!"<br>'He did not say that! He did _not_ just say that!'

"Bastard! You are the most unfit to be Juudaime's husband! Oh no wait, it's pineapple over there."  
>"Oya? Was that supposed to be an insult? After I very well took Tsunayoshi-kun's first~?"<br>"Hiiie! No you didn't!"  
>"WTH! Then why were you joining the rock paper scissors contest then? Explain <em>that<em>, idiot!" Gokudera yelled angrily.  
>"Kufufufu~ I wanted to go another round~"<br>Tsuna blinked.  
>"I thought you guys were doing a ritual?"<p>

"Ah…"

Everybody who was previously chatting went quiet, only Yamamoto's laugh was heard.  
>That until he was thwacked by Gokudera to 'Shut the hell up, you baseball idiot!'<br>"Just ignore him, Tsunayoshi-kun and let's continue our nightly endeavors~ Kufufu~"  
>"Hiie! Stop that! You and I never did anything from the beginning!"<br>"Oya, I'm hurt Tsunayoshi-kun…after I pleasured you well and-"  
>"Gah! Just stop! Oh dear God just stop!"<br>"Kufufufu~"  
>"Tsuna…you didn't need to hide it from us…"<br>"Yamamoto! He's lying! He's lying!" They were clearly not listening to him.  
>"How dare you to even touch Juudaime!"<br>"I believe I don't need your petty permission to touch what I feel like touching." Mukuro shot back. "Oh? Don't tell me _you're_ gonna marry _my_Tsunayoshi-kun."  
>"I-I didn't say anything! But if there's no one else, then I would be honored to-"<p>

"Haha! See! You really want to Gokudera!"  
>"Ara ara, what a hypocrite~"<br>"Shut up you damn baseball idiot and marshmallow brain!"  
>"Please, don't cuss at me! You're as perverted as Giotto-chan loves rolling on the rug."<br>In other words, that meant that Gokudera was _Very_ perverted.  
>"Why you!"<br>"Um...guys...? I'm being forgotten here..." Tsuna mumbled.

Then they all suddenly began grabbing /coughgropingcough/ Tsuna, yelling 'mine' and whatnot.

"You can't have Tsunayoshi." Hibari stated, stepping into the group before pulling Tsuna towards him.  
>Tsuna looked up at his savior.<br>"H-hibari-san…"  
>"Tsunayoshi will be <em>my<em> bride and he'll be marrying _me_."  
>Tsuna deadpanned once more. Will he ever be truly saved?<p>

No? Yea, he didn't think so too.

And as if on cue the front door opened.  
>Time seemed to stop for Tsuna, when the door swung open to reveal a tall blonde with two tiny munchkins holding onto his pants. The twins blinked innocently as everyone fell silent. It was the tall blonde who broke the awkward silence by asking<br>"I may have heard wrong but…who's marrying Tsuna?"

Everyone froze for a bit after a long deadly silence, everyone raised their hands quickly.  
>Tsuna wanted to bang his head on the wall.<br>"Ahaha! Stop joking guys! D-Dino-san you're early, how'd you get in?" Maybe changing the subject would draw the attention away from those_suspicious_looking characters behind Tsuna, a.k.a the cats.

"Pfff, I know where you hide the keys, Tsuna!" The blonde grinned.  
>"Under the carpet!" A small blonde chimed.<br>"Under the carpet." A small brunette echoed.

"Oh! And you brought Natsu and Shino along too!" Tsuna stated upon seeing the twins.  
>"Haha they insisted."<br>"We missed Tsuna-nii…" They said simultaneously.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile and momentarily forgot his dilemma.

Dino Cavallone was his 20 year old childhood friend, he had slightly messy golden locks and the same caramel eyes as Tsuna. He was quite tall and had a strong build. Dino also had his left arm covered in tattoos, but he wasn't a gangster or something, in fact he was a charismatic sweetheart. He wore his favorite green hoodie over a white T-shirt and pants.

Dino, despite his good looks and top position in his career was actually a huge klutz and would easily trip on air, although a little ditzy like Yamamoto he was kind and had a soft spot for kids or anything he found cute. He would send Tsuna money every other month just to make sure if he was doing Ok, despite the brunette's protests that he was doing fine. He was also quite protective of Tsuna and showered him with much brotherly love even though they weren't really related.

He lives in Italy in his own luxurious suite and often visited Tsuna's family and when he had time off he would look after the twins. Tsuna really did admire his friend and was happy whenever he visited or kept him company.

Meanwhile the twins were only 5 years old, the oldest one being Natsu. Like Tsuna, he had the same spiky locks except it was blonde like their dad's; he had cute big caramel orbs and was the shier one. He likes to imitate Tsuna and loves lions a lot, most of his clothes included lion prints or designs in them. Natsu wore his favorite black hoodie with a lion's mane at the hood, and a lion's tail attached at the back end of the shirt, and wore striped cargo pants.

Shino was the younger twin, he had messy brown hair and had it cut similar to Dino's for he idolized him. He also had cute brown eyes and despite his innocent look was the naughtier of the two. He likes turtles a lot as Natsu likes lions, and wore a turtle clip to keep his hair from falling onto his face, had a white sleeveless hoodie with a T-shirt underneath, and striped leggings.

"Oh…so they're your new roommates?" Dino presumed, scanning the others.  
>"Haha! Yea! Th-they are!"<p>

"Anyways you three should come in, its cold outside." The three did as instructed and left their shoes by the entrance.  
>Dino then gave Tsuna a tight hug and the atmosphere in the room suddenly tensed.<br>"Missed you lil bro …" Dino smiled charmingly as he pulled away.  
>"Haha…missed you too…" Unknowingly Tsuna blushed.<p>

"I hope you'll all get along with my Tsuna~" The blonde chimed obliviously.  
>One word suddenly echoed in everyone's head, and that particular word was '<em>Threat!<em>'  
>Well everything was a threat to them when it concerned the brunette.<br>Yea, they were all stupid like that.

Tsuna shivered, for some reason the atmosphere became a lot chillier than before. He took note to have the air conditioners fixed later…

And so, Tsuna began introducing them one by one.  
>"This is Gokudera."<br>"Hi, I'm Dino Cavallone, nice to meet you~" The blonde grinned.  
>But the Balinese just stared, a frown on his handsome features.<br>"Um…Gokudera-kun?"  
>"It's nice to meet you too, Cavallone-san." His voice did not seem amused.<br>He hated the fact that this guy was too clingy to his precious Juudaime, that and he was annoyed that this guy knew Tsuna longer than he did. Dino smiled sheepishly while Tsuna mentally smacked himself for forgetting that Gokudera wasn't exactly the 'sociable type' with others.

So they quickly moved on to Yamamoto.  
>"Yo! Nice to meet cha!" The Bombay grinned cheerfully.<br>"Umn! Same here~" Dino replied flashing a smile of his own and the two began to chat for a bit. Good, at least they got along.  
>"So, how long have you known, Tsuna?"<br>"Hm? About…8 years or so."  
>"Haha! I see~" The Bombay smiled but it seemed that the grin did not reach his eyes.<p>

"And this is Giotto." Tsuna stated, and was about to address the blonde when the Maine coon suddenly ran up to Dino and glomped him.  
>"Diiinyo!"<br>"E-eh? Ah!" The startled blonde said as Tsuna quickly intervened.  
>"Bad Giotto! Stop! No!"<br>"But!"  
>"I said no!"<br>The blonde pouted before climbing off the other dejectedly.  
>"haha sorry about that, he likes to hug new people…that he's never met….cause they're new…hahaha…"<br>_Tsuna you're a horrible liar if you haven't noticed…_

"Oh…haha! That's so sweet of him~ how old is he?"  
>"Ah he's-"<br>"I'm fort-"  
>"-FOURTEEN! He's fourteen! Tsuna yelled. It was impossible to believe this man's real age so it was best to not let the other know.<br>"Haha! I see, quite tall for his age~" Dino grinned as Giotto pouted and began counting on his fingers. He was so sure that he was forty-four….

Mukuro was the next to be introduced.  
>"Yoroshiku, nii-san. Kufufufu~"<br>"Eh?" Dino blinked innocently.  
>Tsuna facepalmed. He had just explained it awhile ago damn it.<br>Dino wasn't _really_ his older brother.  
>Apparently addressing to the older brother of someone as 'nii-san' meant that you like that someone.<p>

Mukuro then wrapped his arms around the brunette. "I'll be taking what's mine now."  
>"Hiiie! M-Mukuro!"<br>"Eh? Yours?"  
>"Uhh just ignore him! he's crazy! Hahaha..."<br>"Tsunayoshi-kun I'm hurt..."  
>"Nice one Tsu-chan~"<br>"Shut up dandelion head..."  
>"You should know that by now that Tsu-chan doesn't love you but me~!"<br>"No...I don't either..."  
>"Hah!"<br>"Mou~ He's just shy~"  
>"Ok, this bickering is seriously getting old.."<br>"Ahh~ It must be a crime to look so gorgeous..."  
>'I'm being ignored again...'<p>

"And this is Byakuran."  
>"Ciao~ yoroshiku Dino-chan~" Byakuran chimed, he smiled but his eyes scanned the blonde sharply.<br>"Oh you know Italian?"  
>"Nope~ just heard it on TV and felt like using it~"<br>_-bump-bump-bump-_  
>"Ara? Tsu-chan why are you bumping your precious head on the wall?"<p>

"This is Reborn." Tsuna introduced tiredly.  
>The Turkish Van nodded to the blonde.<br>"I've been taking _good_ care of little Tsuna here." He smirked, leaning closer to Tsuna.  
>"Ah, that's good~" Dino nodded obliviously.<br>'_Lies_!' Tsuna thought as the raven sauntered away. 'Since when did he take care of anything aside from himself?'  
>"Haha they're quite attached to you."<br>"Um…yea…" Tsuna then wondered if that was a good thing.

"And lastly, this is Hibari-san."  
>A stare.<br>"Ah, hello!"  
>Continuous staring.<br>"Ah…Hibari-san, say hi…" Tsuna whispered.  
>The Egyptian Mau's cold grey eyes narrowed.<br>"_Hello_…"  
>"Hiiee…"<br>"Ahaha! Not too friendly are ya?"  
>"No and I don't intend to."<br>"He's so cute~" Dino teased.  
>"Dino-san! That's a <em>baaad<em>idea! Don't provoke him!" Tsuna panicked and started to fear for his friend's life. Maybe he should ready the first aid kit just in case…and the number for the repair men again.

"Eh? But it's true~" Dino chuckled.  
><em>Ah…Dino…you idiot…you kind oblivious idiot…we shall pray for you…<em>

"Hi-Hibari-san! W-wait! D-don't-"  
>Too late.<br>The skylark glared menacingly at the blonde.  
>"I'll bite you to death."<br>"Eh? Bite me? Like a vampire?"  
>"Ah! Hibari-san! No biting anyone to death!"<p>

But Hibari was not a listener; he was in mid-bite to death mode when he suddenly stopped. The Egyptian Mau then turned his attention to the twins that had been staring at him in awe cutely.

Tsuna blinked. 'He actually stopped?' He thought nothing could stop the skylark once he began his assault. 'But… why?'

"Kitty~!" The twins squealed excitedly as they tried to grab Hibari's black tail.

Crap! He remembered that kids can see their cat ears and tails!  
>"Hiiie! No!"<p>

"Eh? Kitty? I don't see any cats…"  
>"Ah! I-it must be their imagination! You know kids!"<br>"Oh, by the way, where are those cats you kept telling me about?" Dino said recalling the brunette talking about it around 5 times on the phone.

Tsuna was on the edge of losing it, for one: The twins were messing around with Hibari's tail and had a high chance of being bitten. Although, Hibari didn't seem to mind the twins playing with his tail at all and let them do as they pleased. It seemed that even the great Hibari had a weakness for small cute animals. And two: Dino can't know that the cats he was looking for was standing right before him.

"Ah! I sold them!"  
>"What! But the one I gave you was very special!" Dino whined.<br>'Yea, you don't know _how_ special.' Tsuna thought as he looked at Giotto who resumed hugging Dino affectionately.  
>"Sorry…"<br>"What did you name it again?" Gi…Gio-"  
>"Giovanni!" Tsuna exclaimed.<br>""Eh? But my name is—"  
>"Adorable! Now run along and do whatever Giotto's do."<p>

Giotto looked hurt and felt that Tsuna was telling him to get lost and _indeed_ he was.

And so he clinged onto the brunette tightly.  
>"Giotto! L-let me go! Ack!" Tsuna choked out.<br>"Nyuuh!" Giotto yelled hugging Tsuna tighter.  
>"Whuh! We wanna hug Tsuna-nii too!" The twins chimed hugging Tsuna as well.<br>"No! Tsunya is mine!" Giotto pulled childishly.  
>The twins pouted and pulled as well. "Ours!"<br>"MINE!"  
>"OURS!"<br>"Quit yelling at my ear!" Tsuna flailed. "And stop squishing me! I can't ugh…breathe…"  
>"MINE! MINE!" Giotto continued.<br>"OURS! OURS!" The twins yelled back, slightly tearing up.  
>Ahh…they were clearly trying to break his eardrums with all the yelling.<p>

"Please you guys, no more fighting…ugh…I won't choose between any of you…so please stop squishing me…" Tsuna wheezed out.

Giotto pouted a bit before letting go first. Tsuna smiled graciously.  
><em>Thank God! Air! Sweet beautiful air!<em>

The two sniffling chibis gave the blonde a questioning look.  
>"I'll share Tsunya, just this one time…" He muttered with a pout.<br>The twins looked overjoyed as Dino laughed heartily at the scene. The other cats just seemed to brush it off and were a tad bit jealous that they didn't get a scene with the cute brunette. And Mukuro really wanted to grope him too…

The twins quickly clinged onto Tsuna's leg, they shot a cute smile towards Giotto.  
>"Don't worry, we'll share Tsuna-nii too!"<br>Giotto seemed to brighten up and glomped Tsuna too.  
>"Ugh…I'm being squished again…" Tsuna mumbled as the trio cuddled themselves against him.<p>

Byakuran pouted. "Wah! No fair, I wanted to hug Tsu-chan too! Join me in the group hug too!"  
>"No!" The two chibis and Giotto chorused.<br>Byakuran sulked into a corner dejectedly. "_Fuu_…"

"Marshmallow idiot…" Gokudera grumbled.

After a while of helping Dino and the twins unpack they had all went off to do their usual routines for the day.  
>As for the sleeping arrangements, Tsuna would have to sleep with the twins, Dino in the guestroom, and the others could use the extra futons Tsuna kept and the couch.<p>

After catching up with Dino, he decided to let the twins play and do his assignment.

Anyways, Giotto played with the twins the rest of the day while Dino chatted with Yamamoto and Gokudera, Dino would laugh every now and then at the two's comical-like act. Mukuro felt sleepy every afternoon so therefore sauntered over the couch and slept. While Reborn, Byakuran and Hibari watched as Tsuna did his assignment. The three hovered around him as the brunette wrote the equations.

"Gah! I just don't get this!" Tsuna yelled pulling at his hair.  
>"You weren't listening to the teacher again." Hibari stated nonchalantly.<br>"But-!"  
>"How pathetic." Reborn remarked. "Something as easy as statistics."<br>"Hey! I-"  
>"Haha, yea. You're so funny Tsu-chan~" Byakuran added.<br>Tsuna sighed. "Then you guys know about these?"

Maybe they could help him…

"Nope."  
>"Naddah."<br>"Not a clue~"

Tsuna felt a nerve twitch.  
>"THEN STOP ACTING AS IF YOU DO!"<p>

XXXX XXX XXXX

"Hey, I just got a great idea!" Yamamoto began.  
>"Please, whatever is great to you is stupid to us." Gokudera remarked.<br>"Oya?" Quite bitter aren't you, dog-san~" Mukuro cooed from the couch.  
>"Shut up! I don't want to hear that from you, pineapple Illuminati!"<br>"Mou, could you two love birds keep it down, I wanna hear Yama-chan's idea~"  
>"Yea, let's hear it." Reborn smirked.<br>"Why don't we all do the cherry stem thing?" Yamamoto inquired.  
>"Eh?" Tsuna blinked.<br>"Cherry…" Natsu began.  
>"Stem…?" Shino finished.<br>"Oooh! Food!" Giotto cried excitedly while raising his hand.  
>Again, everybody deadpanned.<p>

"Oh! I know that!" Dino started "They say if you could tie a cherry stem into a knot with your tongue means that you're a real good kisser."  
>"Haha I just wanted to see who among us can do it~" Yamamoto chimed innocently.<br>There was silence.  
>Everybody blinked and considered trying it.<br>"Haha Yamamoto, there's no need for tha-." Tsuna laughed.  
>"-We'll do it." Everyone chorused eagerly.<br>For some reason it became a contest for they believed that if they were that good enough then Tsuna wouldn't mind being kissed by them…  
>Tsuna sweatdropped and sighed, may as well get it over with. He told the twins to go watch TV, the two nodded cheerfully and left, and so the game began.<p>

In the end, Tsuna was the only one who couldn't do it for even (The unbelievable) Dino, Yamamoto and even _Giotto_ were able to do it. The last one to present his work was Hibari who still seemed to be doing it.  
>"Hah, I bet he can't do it!" Gokudera mocked.<br>"Kufufu~ poor little skylark~" Mukuro cooed.  
>After a bit, Hibari then stuck his tongue out to reveal a triple knot.<p>

_HOLY FUCK!_ Chorused in everyone's mind at that very moment. _A triple knot! Seriously? That's inhumane!  
><em>  
>Hibari gave a smirk as if saying 'In your face, wannabes'<br>_This guy was good…_  
>"Hehe, not bad Hibari." Reborn commented as everybody applauded.<br>Tsuna sweatdropped. Like Reborn, Hibari too was not to be underestimated. Tsuna was glad that nobody thought of a prize for the winner. After this little incident everyone began respecting the skylark a lot more.

After a tiring day Tsuna decided to take a nice long warm bath. As he was enjoying his soak the door opened and Tsuna mentally punched himself for being an idiot for forgetting to lock it. Tsuna was expecting a perverted indigo-haired Siamese or a raven-haired Turkish Van and prepared to throw a bucket. But was quite surprised to see a midnight-haired Egyptian Mau instead.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna squeaked.  
>The other stared at him in acknowledgement, his waist only wrapped by a mini towel.<br>Hibari was gonna join him!  
>Tsuna blushed at the thought of the skylark in the tub with him.<br>"W-wait, we won't be able to fit in the tub! It-it's too small…" Tsuna stammered when the raven was near.

"Then sit on my lap." Hibari stated nonchalantly.

Tsuna blushed a deep red. His heart thumped.  
>"Well, what are you waiting for? Stand up." The other commanded.<br>And if possible Tsuna flushed some more.  
>"B-but I'm not w-wearing anything…y-you'll see…my…"<br>Tsuna couldn't continue it was already embarrassing enough as it is.  
>Hibari scoffed. "Please, it's not like I haven't seen it like a billion times when you bathed me."<br>_He just had to say it out loud, didn't he?  
><em>Tsuna's face was now as red as a tomato and this amused Hibari.

Hesitantly, the other finally stood up while covering his private part.  
>Hibari then removed his towel, revealing him in all his glory.<br>Tsuna blushed beet red and looked away.  
>Hibari noticed it but decided not to say anything. He went in the tub and stared at the blushing brunette.<br>"So are you just gonna stand there or what?"  
><em>..<em>Repeated on Tsuna's mind as he contemplated on ending his bath now or listening to the raven.

He decided on the latter for he did not want to be bitten. Slowly he sat on the Skylark's lap and prayed to the God's to keep this very scene from repeating in the future. He could feel Hibari's cock pressed right in between his ass cheeks and this made the boy's heart race with adrenaline.

Hibari, upon seeing his owner's state couldn't help but tease him a little, he gently thrusted upwards causing Tsuna to gasp.

"Hib-bari-san please s-stop m-moving…" Tsuna stammered.  
>"Hm? I was just reaching for the soap, we are here to bathe you know."<br>Tsuna blushed at this. Hibari decided to continue.  
>"Oh? Were you expecting to stay like this forever? Such a <em>naughty<em> owner."

Tsuna's heart pounded, he felt Hibari leaning in before breathing softly at his ear.  
>"Bad Tsunayoshi…"<br>His name rolled off sexily when it was uttered from the raven's tongue.  
>Tsuna mentally smacked himself again for being such a pervert. He obviously had been spending too much time with Mukuro…<p>

"But I guess I could heed your needs a little." The skylark whispered huskily.  
>Tsuna blinked.<br>Needs?

"Down there." Hibari added noticing the brunette's obliviousness.  
>Tsuna looked down and saw his erection poking out from the tip of the water. He blushed furiously, embarrassed that the raven saw him, he tried to get up only to be yanked down, his butt pressing onto Hibari's own erection.<p>

"It's alright Tsunayoshi. I can make you feel good too." Tsuna shivered at the voice, he then felt a tail sneakily make its way towards his cock and wrapped it against his shaft.  
>Tsuna held back a moan. Very slowly, it began to pump Tsuna's member as Hibari's hands pinched both of Tsuna's pink nipple, adding more pleasure into the mix.<br>Tsuna bit his bottom lip from screaming out loud. The others would definitely bust in here if they heard him scream and he doubted that Hibari locked the door.

He then felt Hibari's own cock rubbing in between his ass, as the tail pumped and the fingers pinched driving Tsuna into blissful ecstasy. He could no longer think straight as the raven continued his ministrations. Then Hibari just stopped.

"Look Tsunayoshi, you're all dirty again." He whispered playfully.  
>Tsuna was still trying to catch his breath.<br>"It seems that I still have to clean you up."  
>Tsuna's eyes widened as a hand went down.<br>He blushed bright red.

"HIBARI-SAN!"

XXXX XXX XXXX

After being molested in the bathroom, he was saved by Gokudera who came busting in when he heard Tsuna scream and practically attacked Hibari.  
>It became a warfare of shampoo, soap water and a toilet plunger.<p>

Afterwards Hibari Scoffed in disgust and left without a word, but not before eying Tsuna with a particular gleam in his eye, luckily Gokudera didn't notice Tsuna's huge blush and proceeded to leave his master to bathe alone, making sure to guard the door outside this time. Tsuna immediately pulled the plug and decided to go for a cold shower instead.

On his way out he saw Dino, Dino saw the brunette and grinned. Tsuna being the nice person he was invited Dino to his room; the blonde followed, but as explained Dino wasn't exactly the 'balanced type' and tripped, dragging Tsuna on the bed with him.  
>Making them both land in a very awkward yet suggestive position, with Tsuna on top and Dino on the bottom.<p>

Then the door opened.

All 3 were frozen.

Reborn, him and Dino.  
>And at that fucking precise moment, Tsuna's towel fell off.<br>Dino had a massive nosebleed while Reborn smirked at the view of Tsuna's backside.  
>"Amazing, Dame-Tsuna, your guest just got here and your already luring him to bed, I didn't think you'd be the type…"<p>

"Reborn!" Tsuna fumed as he reached for his towel.

While Tsuna explained the misunderstanding to the smirking Turkish Van, the twins were in the living room playing airplanes with Giotto until the three fell asleep cuddling each other on the rug.

The next day more chaos ensued, Hibari had officially bitten Dino and Yamamoto for being annoying, Mukuro had began to become a pedo and started to lay the 'moves' on his precious twin brothers, Gokudera had tried to kill Byakuran after a run in on them last night, Byakuran had sneaked in to show his '_love_' for Tsuna. Giotto wouldn't stop rolling on the rug and yea, breaking of _more_precious memories. And Reborn would watch the madness as usual and did nothing to stop it. Yes he didn't join the fights…he just started them. Tsuna began to wonder how he managed to keep sane all this time. It seemed that chaos followed him _everywhere_.

XXXX XXX XXXX

Later that day

The cats were just lazing about the apartment when Tsuna came in with a large grin on his face.

"Oya, did something happen Tsunayoshi-kun?"  
>"He has finally come to accept me as his husband and is going to confess~" Byakuran proclaimed.<br>"_Hell no_." Tsuna said immediately and Gokudera gave him a two-thumbs up for that.

"I'm happy cause I won an all expenses paid trip this coming Saturday and I'm allowed to bring guests~" He beamed. "And so I thought to bring you guys with me…" He said scratching his cheek sheepishly. They blinked at him in return.  
>Tsuna wanted to spend time with them? On a resort?<p>

While the brunette rambled on each cat had their own fantasy about being alone with the brunette. In a resort. Swimming. The 80% chance of getting laid. So yea, let your imagination flow.

"Oh and Dino and the twins are coming along too…" Tsuna continued unaware of the sexual fantasies the cat's had planned for him.

"So how about it?" Tsuna asked, finally done with his long speech.  
>Everybody immediately agreed.<br>"Sure!"  
>Tsuna beamed at everyone's eagerness to spend time with him and his family, they could use some closure every now and then…<br>And maybe, just maybe they'd all get along with each other from then on. Tsuna smiled at his plan. He can relax and no more cat fights~  
>It was foolproof.<p>

But he's about to get more than what he's bargained for...

~End of Chapter 5~

OMAKE

Giotto V.S. Ryohei , _plus side story for Giotto and his love for rugs~  
><em>  
>Giotto hated this man. He really did. He would barge in their home randomly and usually on times when Giotto was deep asleep; his loud booming voice would wake him up or ruined the moment when he was enjoying his rolls on the nice soft rug.<p>

There was time when Ryohei accidentally stepped a muddy shoe on Giotto's newly cleaned rug, Giotto was devastated and destroyed anything within reach. Tsuna scolded him afterwards and did not let Giotto roll on the rug for a whole week.  
>Giotto was very much depressed during the entire ordeal.<br>He would stare at the rug longingly and sometimes regretted his little 'accident'.

Luckily he found a substitute; he would pull on Tsuna's lower drawers and roll on his boxers instead. Tsuna gave him a very hopeless look once he arrived from school, and decided to cut his punishment short and let the other do as he pleased.

It was a tearful reunion between Giotto and his rug.  
>And Tsuna would sigh at this. Unfortunately that punishment still wasn't enough, the cat attacked the boxer instead. Although the other would dismiss Giotto's various scratching as training.<br>'No Ryohei, you just don't get it…' Tsuna would think as blood would come out of the boxer's wounds. Maybe he should add Giotto to his list of problem cats…

~END~

A/N: Ah…and another long chapter~ I'm glad that a lot of people like this~ *sends cookies to everyone* Oh and regarding the O.C. Please don't hate him, he's not even gonna play a big role. I just thought that twin younger brothers were cute~ hehe…Gomen *bows* but I understand if a lot of you just hate O.C's. but seriously they'll only stay till the next chapter. And I'm very sorry if this chapter sucked or was too boring...the heat is getting to me and I had to re-write this a lot of times...so yea...=.="""

I promise to do better in the next chapter. Again comments, suggestions and constructive criticism are very much welcome~longer reviews are much appreciated~I'd like to know what you think~ and it would help me **greatly**, Thanks~ One more thing did you guys know that the slight 1827 moment originally went further than that~ LOL! But I took it out~ Gomen~ you'll have to wait for it in the other chapters~XD

Tsuna: You're seriously trying to kill me aren't you?  
>Me: Hm?<br>Tsuna: If you haven't realized, most of your stories include me _always_ being bullied.  
>Giotto: Correction. <em>All<em>.  
>Tsuna: yes, thank you Giotto.<br>Giotto: *innocent smile*

Me: *yawns* your point?  
>Tsuna: Gimme a break for once!<br>Me: Alright.  
>Tsuna: I mean come on! Every time I -<br>Me: I said alright already….

Tsuna: You don't listen, you! -What?  
>Me: I said, yea sure. I'll give you a break.<br>Tsuna: R-really? No joke?  
>Me: Yep, <em>but<em> you have to promise to do anything I tell you to when it's over~  
>Tsuna: Sure!<br>Me: Great~ then I'll need you to swear on that in front of the readers.  
>Tsuna: Eh?<p>

Me: Just do it.  
>Tsuna: Alright, I swear but…Ah! Wait! I take it back! God knows whatever your making me do is obviously not good. I don't need a vacation!<br>Me: Too late~ you're going to the resort anyway. Besides, you already swore and the readers are a witness.  
>Tsuna: Gah! Nooo! I'm screwed! I'm literally screwed!<br>Me: And I need you to sign this waiver.  
>Me: Hiie! What are you gonna make me do!<br>Me: Fufufu~  
>Tsuna: She did her evil laugh! Oh no. Oh God no! *starts banging head on imaginary wall* this is what I get for even trying to compromise with her…<br>Giotto: Yea, click that button down there, no, that one. It will make me and Tsunayoshi very happy~  
>Tsuna: How is it that you can say Tsunayoshi but you can't say Tsuna right?<br>Giotto: Dunno, but isn't it cute~  
>Tsuna: ….<br>Giotto: ?  
>Tsuna: .No.<br>Me: R&R please~

Spoilers: popsickles, awkward moments, skinny dipping, slight 8027 and alcohol.


	8. Chapter 6 part one

A/N: Yes! SHE LIVES! Nyahaha! *dodges rotten tomatoes, knives, forks, or whatever people want to throw at me* Alright, first of all… um... I'm extremely sorry for the lateness of this. TTwTT  
>I'll be honest it was 30% due to school work, 30% due to laziness and the other 70% was cuz I had gotten addicted to DA. TTwTT I'm so sorry! B-but! But! I'm back now and I will try to update regularly since it is our sembreak~ ^^<p>

Also thanks so much for supporting this despite of this lazy author…*laughs nervously*  
>hopefully my writing style hasn't gotten rusty…anyways hope you like this chapter~ now on with the show~<p>

Would love to reply to the reviews but again just typed this quickly while my laziness hasn't activated yet. XD gomen~

Also thanks to my new editor~ Ikuikumaki-san~ XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 part 1<p>

"Tadaima." Tsuna muttered as he entered the apartment.

He stopped for a second and looked around cautiously.  
>That's strange, usually; Gokudera would've "accidentally" tackled him to the floor by now.<br>It was quiet…_too_ quiet.

The brunette then found his way to the living room, only to gape in horror at the sight. It was a huge mess! Chairs were overturned, some of its legs were broken, dishes were shattered and shards of MORE precious memories scattered on the floor. But what scared Tsuna the most was that in the middle of all that mess, was an unconscious Giotto.

Have they been robbed! Where were the others! The twins! Where was the damn police!  
>'Ok, remain calm…deep breaths Tsuna…don't panic…' the brunette thought to himself.<br>Although it remained useless, he felt adrenaline rush into his veins as he rushed towards the overturned blonde, hoping that he was alive and unhurt.

He knelt down and gently shook the other, hoping to the Gods, desperately, that this was just another attempt to roll on his rug.

"G-Giotto! Oi! Giotto! Oh my God, please be ok…Giotto!" Tsuna yelled in panic as he shook the other more. He felt tears sting his eyes when there was no response.

But then he heard a small muffled noise coming from said blonde.

"Mnnnhhh…." It was an incoherent groan but Tsuna sighed n relief.

"Oh thank God, you're alive…" Tsuna muttered as he tried to calm his pounding heart.

"T-Tsun-nya…?" The blonde said, his eyelids fluttering open as Tsuna lifted his head slightly.  
>"Giotto, what were you doing at the floor? And where are the others?" Tsuna questioned slowly.<p>

The blonde blinked before opening his mouth.  
>"S-so…"<br>"What?" Tsuna inched closer.  
>"Hnn.." The blonde groaned suddenly, his face contorting into that of deep pain.<p>

"What..?"

Then he heard a loud grumbling noise.

"S-so hungry…"

Tsuna automatically dropped the blonde's head earning a soft thud and a loud "Owie!"  
>Tsuna sighed as he rubbed his temples. Why did he even bother?<p>

"Tsunyaaa…don't eave me here..I'm starving!" The blonde whined still not getting off the floor.

"Where are the others?"

"Dinyo took Nyatsu and Shinyo out for a stroll…"

" Ok…and the other cats?"

"They're somewhere…around the house..?"

"Doing what?"

"TSUUNYAAA! HUNGRYY!" the blonde whined childishly.

Tsuna sighed tiredly once more.  
>"Alright, alright, I'll go make you something…"<p>

Giotto seemed to immediately brighten up after this.  
>"Yeah~!Tsunyaa~!" He squealed. (Yes squealed. Deal with it. ) As he glomped Tsuna and the two ended up falling on the floor.<br>"Ah Giotto! Get off! You're heavy!"  
>"Nuu~ Tsunyaa is so nice and warm like the ruggie~"<br>_Wow. He even named it._

"What about your food?"  
>"I'm not hungry anymore."<br>_Yes, cue snuggling._

"Gah! Get off or you could kiss our rug goodbye!"

"In a blink of an eye Giotto was up and about; he ran quickly to the rug and hugged it as if it were a lifeline and stared with teary eyes at Tsuna as if he was some heartless man who beats up his wife.

"ah...I was only kidding…Giotto" Tsuna smiles weakly and sweatdrops.

* * *

><p>After awhile, Dino and the twins had returned from their stroll as the other cats had already settled at the table.<p>

Tsuna had just finished making the last hamburger and served it on the table. Once the group had begun eating, they suddenly had looks of pure bliss on their faces.

"Wah~ _Oishi_!" The twins chimed cutely.

"Yeah. No doubt about it! Tsuna's cooking is the best!" Dino added, his face slightly smeared with ketchup.

"It's alright, though marshmallows are still better~"  
>"How <em>dare<em> you insult Juudaime's cooking, you ungrateful bastard!"  
>"Maa maa, calm down Gokudera. We all know that Tsuna's cooking is great." Yamamoto beamed.<br>Even Hibari was slightly impressed and agreed with a nod.

Tsuna blushed at the many praises he was getting.

"Not bad." Reborn stated nonchalantly. "Although a little burnt."  
>"Then don't eat it!" Tsuna twitched.<br>"Kufufufu~ my Tsunayoshi-kun makes such a great housewife~"  
>"Mukuro, for the last <em>f'ckin<em> time, I am _not_ a f'ckin housewife!"

Reborn pretended to be surprised and pointed playfully at Tsuna.  
>"Oh my! Dame-Tsuna had finally manned-up and uttered his first curse!" He then applauded. "He has finally grown up!" He added with fake pride.<p>

"Though you still have a long way to go if you think that'll keep you on top."  
>A pause.<br>"Why does it always end in sexual innuendoes with you guys? "  
>A smirk.<br>"Why not? Its fun teasing you for our amusement of course."  
>"I really wish you hadn't said that." Tsuna muttered tiredly.<p>

"I want burger pasta!" Giotto suddenly exclaimed.  
><em>Oh the joys of being Giotto.<em>

Tsuna rose a brow at this.  
>"Pasta? In a bun? That's weird, no way." He said out flatly before walking back into the kitchen. He needed to make a fresh batch since Hibari already finished his.<p>

_Hic._  
>Oh no.<br>_Sniffle. Hic_  
>Oh hell no…<p>

Tsuna turned around to see a teary-eyed Giotto.  
>"Oh God, please don't tell me he's going to cry…"<br>"Haha! Ok Tsuna, he's not gonna cry." Yamamoto grinned idiotically.

"WAAAAAHHH!"  
>Then when the twins saw Giotto crying they began crying too, faces smeared in ketchup.<br>'Why in hell are they crying too!'

Tsuna wanted to bang his head on the wall.

"G-Giotto, stop crying, I'm sorry ok? I—"  
>"Tsk, Tsk Dame-Tsuna." Reborn approached the crying Giotto and pated his head.<p>

"Did mean ol' Tsuna hurt you?"  
>"Oi." Tsuna said feeling a nerve twitch. Why does everything always end with him looking like the bad guy? Tsuna mentally screamed.<p>

Giotto does not answer but his crying softens.

"It's alright, he's just cranky like that cause he hasn't gotten laid yet."

_Enough about his virginity too please!_

"But no worries~ cuz he _won't_ be, for long~"

Ah, hidden crazy sexual innuendo right there. Tsuna wanted to get away from this room as soon as possible. Move to a new apartment, maybe even change his name, grow a beard and live a new life.

Yeah…that was his new goal now…well, maybe not for the beard thing.  
>God, he had to stop watching Spongebob.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna was just minding his own business when he passes by a sleeping Mukuro on the couch.<p>

'_I wonder if I should draw on his face…?_'

Mukuro then opens an eye and smirks playfully.  
>"Kufufu~ if you wanted to rape me in my sleep all you needed to do was ask~"<p>

"Hiiie! I wasn't!"  
>"Such a naughty owner…"<p>

The Siamese then pulls the unguarded Tsunayoshi to his rather well-toned chest.  
>"There~ now isn't that better~?"<p>

"Hiiie!"

Mukuro takes amusement at his owner flailing against him pathetically while trying to hide that massive blush on his face.

'_So cute…_' The Siamese thought as teasing his owner to no end has now become his favorite past time.

Dino then apparently has bad timing and walks in on them.

"Ah! What are you guys doing?"

"Hiie! D-Dino-san! It isn't what it-"

"We were about to have _sex_, isn't it obvious?" Mukuro stated out bluntly, almost making it appear true.

"Oh s-sorry for interrupting..I didn't know you two were…"

"Hiiie! Dino-san! He's lying! He's obviously lying!"

"Kufufu~"

Never again would Tsuna come near Mukuro on the couch.

* * *

><p>~End of Chapter 6-part 1~<p>

A/N: Yes so short, but just wanted to show that I haven't given up on this yet! Also it is 2 am here~ XD  
>This was a veeeeeery long chapter so I cut it into 2 parts~ Happy Halloween guys~ ;DD<br>I'll get the next part done as soon as I can~

Again sorry for taking so long! ;w; thanks for all who understands~

R & R please~


	9. Chapter 6 part two

_A/N: And she lives! Wow, you guys don't know how sorry I am for being gone for so long—but I really didn't had the motivation and was completely side-tracked from everything-and well—a whole lot of excuses you probably don't care about. I don't even know if people will still be interested in reading my stories—OTL/such a fail author I am, really. Anyways, I didn't come here to bask you with useless rants—but instead—I finally found it in myself to continue after so DAMN long and I can't believe this even gets reviews—you guys are amazing—I love you—Taka is nothing without you-/sobsob/Drama aside, it kinda took me awhile to find the drafts I've written and kept in my closet so long ago-/choke/ my writing also has probably changed and well, it's been awhile, but I did my best. Anyways, hopefully you'll forgive me for my long absence. /bows/ and without further ado, the long awaited Part 2 of Chapter 6 to Catalyst~ ; 7 ; ))/_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Part 2<p>

The days passed by quickly and eventually it was Saturday. Everyone was already prepared and the group was just getting ready to leave. Tsuna had chosen to wear a plain white button up shirt with a black sleeveless vest over it and checkered Khaki pants while the twins wore a sleeveless sailor top and light grey jeans, their favorite animal pinned at the tie. He walked towards the small hallway and called out for the others to come down before continuing towards the door.

Dino was the first to come down, the blonde had decided to wear an open cerulean polo over a white shirt and his pants consisted only of black-colored jeans, his attire was simple but it still made him stand out like a model. He smiled at Tsuna as he came down the steps carefully, almost tripping at the last step too, but managed to catch himself on the railings before any further damage was done. Gokudera, who was just behind him, snorted with a displeased look on his face before it turned into a bright smile as his jade eyes landed on Tsuna, quickly, he sidestepped the blonde and called out to the brunette.

"Juudaime! You look amazing, as expected!" The silverette sported on a purple v-neck shirt with many belts attached to it and a cross necklace dangled from his neck. Like Tsuna, he chose to wear short pants but his were a deep black.

The petite brunette in return only smiled sheepishly as he scratched his cheek lightly.

"Mou, Gokudera-kun, you just saw me awhile ago…and you said the same exact thing, I think…" he stated, slightly embarrassed.

"About 10 minutes ago actually~ "Yamamoto chimed in as he came out of the kitchen, a white mustache painted on his upper lip. Tsuna just sighed and shook his head, reached for the towel nearest to him and beckoned for the Bombay to come closer, the raven did so without any question and leaned down as Tsuna wiped off the excess milk on his lips.

"Geez, Yamamoto drinks too much milk—you're already way too tall."

The brunette placed the cloth away and noticed that the other was wearing an open navy blue jacket completed with a white emblem on the right and donned a leather brown belt over plain white jeans.

"Haha, but it tastes good~ Tsuna, you should drink more of it~" there was no mocking in his voice and Tsuna just blushed lightly before silently agreeing with the male. Both seemed to be oblivious to the Balinese who glared at the taller cat enviously. Meanwhile, Hibari had already been situated outside, not wanting to deal with the _'annoying herbivores'_ and waited somewhat impatiently in the car, the air conditioner at a low temperature even though it was summer.

The skylark's attire consisted of a white-zip-up shirt with cross-like linings along the arms and across the chest, he wore casual pants instead of the usual black slacks he wore, however it was still hard to tell to how it was different as it was the same color. Giotto ran up to Tsuna who was already opening the door with the twins and glomped him from the back, earning him a glare from the Skylark who turned just in time to see and a disapproving look from Gokudera. The Maine Coon snuggled his face onto Tsuna's warm neck nonetheless, he wore a striped long sleeved shirt, and it was mildly showing his collar bone, some blue jeans for pants and a pair of black shades sat atop his spiky blonde hair.

As Tsuna told the Maine Coon to get off since it was hot and to roll-up his sleeves, Byakuran had sauntered in from the living room. Greeting the males with that easy-going smile of his, but only God knew what the enigmatic cat was thinking. He was wearing a sleeveless, black, tank top, dark gray cargo pants and a studded white belt as an accessory. Dino had chosen this moment to get the car started and headed on out, the twins following after him and Yamamoto helped Gokudera pull their luggage towards the car's trunk much to the others dismay and hissing.

Tsuna found it relieving that so far, this morning had been the most peaceful, no fights or yelling have erupted, no threats, a hand wasn't suspiciously touching his back side-he could get used to this. _Wait_-hold that thought, he smacked the offending hand slowly lowering to his back side and frowned disapprovingly at Byakuran who only shrugged light-heartedly claiming that it was a joke and that he didn't like to be ignored. Tsuna decided to forgive him and went to call the remaining two cats who were taking an awful lot of time to get down. Honestly, he didn't know how or why the others had gotten so calm around each other so easily too, ahh if only the days could be spent like this, it would surely make it easier for him when he didn't have to pay for so much damages done to his apartment…or others apartments at that.

Many had already complained to how noisy they were, the last thing he needed was getting kicked out…Although what Tsuna didn't really know was how tense the atmosphere was around the taller males and how they were quiet not due to wanting a temporary truce but each was lost in their own plots for the trip, plots that include a very oblivious Tsuna of course. However he did notice the stare down Byakuran and Giotto were having, Tsuna blinked, not realizing on how the two seemed to communicate telepathically till Byakuran shrugged and walked towards the car. Finally, Reborn emerged from his own room, dressed in a suit but didn't wear a coat and simply rolled up the sleeves.

The raven was insistent that he didn't want to wear any casual wear of the sort and refused Tsuna's rational reasoning that what he was wearing _'is gonna make him too hot.'_ Which the cat simply responded with a smirk and was mature enough to bite down the sexual innuendo he had almost planned to say. He simply shrugged at Tsuna's accusing stare of taking too damn long and headed for the car. Giotto refused to leave his side as he waited for the expected last one. _The vainest of them all._

Tsuna mentally concluded and simply let Giotto as he please when said blonde started playing with his brown spikes. A few steps coming towards them had Tsuna looking up at the stairs where said vain cat slowly sashayed down, almost in a sultry fashion as if trying to either seduce or taunt Tsuna. The young male only grimaced in disbelief, shook those thoughts away and opened his mouth to start reprimanding the male for making the others wait. He didn't get to say much, however, or anything at all, when Mukuro had reached the last step and immediately swooped down to steal a kiss and preventing the brunette from getting to say anything else.

Tsuna's eyes widened as his cheeks flushed a deep red and Giotto froze a well, a scandalized look on his expression before he pouted.

"Omou, no fair, Mukuro, that's sly..." He whined. Mukuro simply smirked into the kiss before pulling away. "I know," he stated casually before licking his lips and looked down at the still stunned owner.

The Siamese chose a simply attire of an open light green polo over a camouflaged shirt, light grey jeans and an earring-

"But it was totally worth it~" the male finally finished with a triumphant smirk, shaking himself away from his thoughts Tsuna glared at the cat. Well, tried to glare, it looked like a pout to anyone really.

"I just wanted to avoid getting scolded so early—"Mukuro quickly saved, placing both hands up as if to say that he meant no harm and that Tsuna's intimidation tactic worked—but he honestly felt the pity to just act as so, so the smaller won't get offended…it would also not bode well for him to get on the brunette's bad side now after all, especially when he had so much competitors-ah…make that competitor. Since only once could match up to him.

"But you're making everyone wait; do you want us to be late..? We have reservations!" Tsuna continued to pout—which was really bad and needed to stop if he didn't want Mukuro pouncing on him already.

"—and you pierced your ear!" Tsuna finished, only earning himself a chuckle from the indigo-haired male after a small pause.

"Like it~?"

It was a hopeless conversation, Tsuna knew and his shoulders sagged in defeat an Giotto's heavy weight.

"Let's just get in the car before Gokudera-kun sets it up on fire…" he mumbled tiredly, earning him an exuberant nod from the blonde clinging onto his neck and another sultry laugh from the Siamese.

As expected, Hibari had stubbornly insisted (_read: demanded_) that he sit on the passenger's seat much to Dino's dismay as he wanted Tsuna to sit there but had no choice but to comply when the raven had threatened him with a tonfa. Where he managed to get that, the blonde didn't want to know. Tsuna was greeted warmly Just as he came in, Mukuro trailing from behind, admiring the view of the brunette's cute butt and managed to resist groping him as he noticed Reborn's stare from the corner of his eyes. Inwardly sighing, adding that up to the facts on why he hated sharing an owner and climbed in after the brunette and closed the door once he was seated.

And the trip to the resort is history.

_Or so Tsuna wanted it to be…_

However, I'll be nice to him for once and spare you guys the details, which will probably scar you for life, not as much as him however…anyways, the group arrive at the resort in record time, thanks to Dino's driving, after almost running four red lights, almost crashing into a mailbox but crashing into an old lady's fence and almost running over said old lady, a speeding ticket and an angry cop, they made it to the gates without further incident. Just as they casually strolled into the large building, the floors made of white marble, they began to wonder how much a fortune was cost in this, and Tsuna was really lucky to have won an all expenses free trip for this. That and Dino seemed to have 'pulled some strings' to have Tsuna win this trip and when Reborn found out and told them about it, the cats knew, hat this 'Kltzy blonde' was just as a threat as the rest of them. Thus, more envious emotions fueled their hate for the blonde and how they grew more protective of their owner at the threatening competition.

The group headed towards where the administrator's supposed location is while marveling at the luxurious and breath-taking resort, wondering just what Dino's job was as well. Everyone walked calmly except for Byakuran (_which was surprising as he tended to be laid-back._), Giotto (_not so surprising_) and the twins. All who were running towards the large inflatable by the pool for kids and pointed at it excitedly.

"Tsu-chan! Look! This is amazing! It looks like a _giant_ marshmallow!" Exclaimed Byakuran.

"Tsunya! Tsunya! Can I play? Can I?" Giotto bounced at the balls of his feet childishly and pleaded with his eyes.

"_Idiots…_" Gokudera muttered under his breath.

"Wait! We have to register first before we use anything!" Dino called out.

The four in return pouted. "_We wanna play_!" They whined simultaneously. I was almost cute that it was creepy at how in synch they had been at that moment.

Everyone just sweatdropped and Tsuna sighed, telling them to do as they pleased. With a loud cheer, the four hopped in. Fortunately, no one was around to scold them and after registering they went to their supposed cabins.

"They said only two people per cabin." Dino explained while reading the resort's flier.

"Eh? But what about the twins?" Tsuna muttered.

"It says that kids can be supervised by an adult, I can stay with them." Dino replied, offering a smile to the brunette as the other cat's eyes narrowed, knowing he'd be getting more points for doing such a thing.

"No, they could stay with me, they're just gonna bother Dino-san." Tsuna shook his head, knowing full well that Dino would need some rest and not to deal with such energetic creatures.

_Hah! Take that Blondie!_ Echoed in the minds of the cats as Dino's supposed chance of getting Tsuna to like him more failed. Before Dino could say anything back, however, the twins had decided.

"No! We wanna sleep with Giotto-nii!"

Tsuna and Dino were both stunned speechless. The twins chose a stranger who they just met over them, who you know, had known them for years…

_Haa..._

Tsuna would never understand a child's mind from then on.

That and he better keep on the lookout for Giotto…that guy seriously had strong pheromones…

_Yes, that had to be it._

"Yeah~! Sleepover!" Giotto cried excitedly. The twins agreed and began bouncing around cheerfully.

"Well that solves one problem…" Reborn comments casually while fiddling with his fedora, looking absolutely uninterested. "Now, onto more important things…" He said tilting his fedora downwards.

"Eh..?"

"_I'm_ sleeping with Dame-Tsuna."

"**_What_**!? _I'm_ sleeping with Tsunayoshi-kun! I already brought the handcuffs and-"

"If you dare _continue_ that sentence, I will let Gokudera-kun set your _hair_ on fire, _Mukuro_." Tsuna gritted out seriously as he shot Mukuro a disgusted look.

"Oh…so..no handcuffs then?"

"Heh, you are so screwed." Gokudera grinned triumphantly.

"**Mukuro! You perverted bastard!**" Tsuna let out a war cry and begun throwing his bags at him, both outrage and embarrassed.

"Kufufufu~ you know you want it, Tsunayoshi-kun~ you just don't want to admit it! You secretly enjoy these things don't you~? Kufufu-_ack_!"

A Huge bag collided with Mukuro's face.

_Strike!_

Everyone applauded.

"Don't you dare lug me in with you! I am innocent I tell you! _Innocent_!" Tsuna cried angrily. "I was completely innocent before I met you—"

"Was-?"

"No—that's not what I meant—"

He was met with silence.

"_Was..?_"

Gokudera suddenly strode over quickly to Tsuna, gripped his shoulders tightly, bangs shadowing his eyes.

"G-Gokudera-kun…?"

"Juudaime!" The silverette suddenly cried. "I am sorry! I am a worthless right hand man! "

"E-eh..? What are you-?" Tsuna was confused and didn't like how this topic was going but Gokudera continued, not letting him get a word out to clear up the misunderstanding. He let out a string of curses, apologies and threats. It was pretty amazing really. Dino had to cover Natsu's ears while Natsu covered Shino's.

"You said 'was'…_who_…That damn pineapple bastard! I'll never forgive him for taking Juudaime's innocence!" Gokudera yelled passionately, shaking a fist at the male.

"No—you got it wrong—he didn't-!"

"Then who!?" Gokudera gasped. "Was it that Skylark bastard!? I'll blow him up!" Tsuna was in panick, Gokudera was in outrage and he had no idea on how to stop him from jumping to conclusions much more calm him down—and if his didn't stop and he did provoke Hibari…then things would end up really messy…

_Literally…_

Blood in the pool and debris of a once beautiful resort did not make a good vacation in Tsuna's book after all.

Hibari barely glanced up from the book he had been reading, used to Gokudera's annoying outbursts.

"Mukuro! Why aren't you denying anything?!" Tsuna yelled at the still fallen male on the floor, deciding to just blame everything on him again, said male still had a dazed look on his face. "Oi! Mukuro!"

_Was he alright..? Had he hit him too hard..? he wasn't moving…_

"I…" the Siamese began, much to Tsuna's relief. He should have hit harder though... "I took Tsunayoshi's first?" He muttered in disbelief before a dreamy look came to his face and Tsuna had decided, that yes, he should've thrown that bag harder.

"Please go die."

"How cruel! I was merely going along with the flow!"

"Again, please go kill yourself."

"So…no one took Juudaime's innocence…?" Gokudera asked slowly, hands almost itching for a sharp weapon or something to stab Mukuro with just in case… Hmm…that pencil seemed sharp enough…

Tsuna shook his head and let out a soft breath of relief.

"No, Gokudera-kun, no one did, can we please move on to the next topic..? And please let me finish talking next time..." he mumbled and Gokudera began the onslaught of apologies and bowing profusely.

* * *

><p>In the end, they decided to draw lots and the results weren't quite what they expected. Gokudera was not happy as he was separated from his beloved Juudaime and was paired off with Yamamoto the idiot. Dino swallowed nervously as Hibari's eyes narrowed dangerously at him, they had both been paired. Byakuran and Mukuro each let out a sigh of annoyance as they were paired together, then Reborn and Tsuna.<p>

"This is to be expected." Reborn smirked as Tsuna blanched, the others sulking as well.

Luck wasn't on Tsuna's side today…not that it ever was…

Well he'd just hope that after all this was over, was that his chastity was still intact.

Well the risk would be worth it, for this will go according to plan…hopefully.

"Why do I get stuck with the baseball idiot? I'm so unlucky!"

Of course it was Gokudera who would be the first to complain.

"Aww, come on Gokudera, this would be fun! It's like a sleepover!"

"Fun my ass! We sleep in the same house have you forgotten? Don't pull that Giotto-san act with me." He huffed stubbornly.

"Fun? Do you think spending the night with this blonde herbivore would be fun?" Hibari cut in, eyes boring at Yamamoto's taller frame.

"Ah…eh…" Yamamoto sweat dropped, not knowing how to reply to the skylark without pissing him off.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna chastised the other for being rude.

"Ouch, that was mean, Kyoya." Dino pouted.

"What? I was only stating the truth." Hibari shrugged indifferently.

"You think you guys are unlucky? I'm stuck with marshmallow brain for a _night_! And nothing is _worse_ than hearing him moan about Tsunayoshi-kun's butt being soft as a marshmallow!" Mukuro complained, waving a hand dramatically. "It's obvious he'd try to provoke me!"

"You're one to talk, if I recall correctly, it's Nappo-chan spending countless hours in the bathroom just to _stare_ at yourself in the mirror!" Byakuran shot back.

"He does have a point." Tsuna agreed as the rest of them nodded.

"Tsunayoshi-kun! What has that got to do with sleeping with him!? Don't let that giant dandruff poison your innocent mind!"

'_Hypocrite! You do the same thing Mukuro!' _Tsuna's mind yelled.

Byakuran sputtered indignantly. "Hey! My hair does _not_ look anything like a dandruff!"

"Uhh yeaah, it does and I meant all of you by the way-idiot. You should take a look in the mirror every now and then to see for yourself."

"Yeah, you would know a lot about mirrors, don't cha? At least it's better than an _imitation_ _pineapple_!"

"What was that!? Why do people keep saying that!?" Mukuro yelled aggravated. "My hair resembles _nothing_ of a pineapple! It is unique!"

That earned him a snort from Gokudera.

"You two sound like an old married couple." Hibari states nonchalantly, looking up from his book slightly as the others snorted and tried to stifle their chuckles.

Tried anyways. Gokudera was in tears just holding it in.

"Oya, that wasn't funny at all Skylark-kun…"

"Yeah, who would want to be wed to this buffoon?"

"Well you're an idiot."

"Could you guys _please_ stop fighting?" Tsuna pleaded.

"Kufufu~ very well~ since Tsunayoshi-kun asked nicely~"

"Hmph, fine, but only because I can't wait to see Tsu-chan topless~"

Tsuna's eye twitched.

_Maybe this was a bad idea after all…_

End of Chapter 6: Part 2

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ahh had to cut this short again, ; 7 ; gosh his chapter is so long..OTL, anyways, wanted to finish all of it today, but then it would take too long and I just really wanted to give you guys something as thanks for being such a great support. ; 7 ; This is also to know who is still interested in reading this-/choke/ Since I dun wanna write something so long and only to realize that people have moved on../weeps/ Ha~ well up next is most definitely the naughtier scenes~ starting off with Reborn~ e 7 e and also another person but who could it be~? Hehe sorry again for being gone so long...ahh am so sorry for any mistakes since I did this pretty quickly while I had the motivation and well, I'll reply to the reviews next time.  
><em>

_And wow, it seems his chapter is really longer than I thought, so it will be cut into four parts~ expect the next chapter soon~ ; 7 ; ))b Ahh I missed everyone~ sorry about rambling so much-bu it's really been awhile-/chokes_

_Anyways~ Love it? Hate it? R & R Pureasu~? ; v ; It will let me know what you think of the story and will be a great help~ and yes, my writing style has changed into a more specific/serious one I guess. ; 7 ; And to those who is asking, when I first made this story, it was simply on a whim as most of my stories are, just typing it as I went along and well I wasn't sure if it had a definite plot yet but you guys seemed to like it, truthfully, this was a fic made purely out of fun and enjoyment of seeing our favorite little brunette with his harem, kind of a slice-of-life- yet fantasy parody? I guess, but there is more to the story than just Tsuna being molested~ also, yes, more guys and rivals will be introduced soon~~ e 7 e you'll just have to wait and see~ and oh my the poll don't forget about voting~ ; 7 ; ))b thanks again guys~ Q 7 Q ))/_


End file.
